It Is Time
by Clarinet-Girl13
Summary: Time has gone by and Rin is wondering when her lord will come to visit her next. When he does it isn't to let her to travel with him but to tell her he has to go to war. Then he leaves her again not saying another word. Now what happens to Rin when her lord is away?
1. Chapter 1

It Is Time Chapter 1

When she was eight Lord Sesshomaru left her in the care of Keade. For her own good and so she could learn the ways of a human again. Now she is fifteen. Seven years, wow, where did the time go she wondered. In those seven years Rin had grown into a natural beauty. Her hair now came down to almost past her waist and had natural wave to it. Her eyes the same brown, but they only added to her purity. Lord Sesshomaru has come regularly every month or so to visit her but now he is distancing himself from her. Why? She doesn't know but next time he visits she was determined to find out. His last visit was five months ago. She began to wonder if he was beginning to get tired of her.

Now she is sitting under a tree near the Bone Eaters Well, savoring the last rays of sunshine before heading back to the village. _Well I better head back before Inuyasha comes to find me and then there would be hell to pay he has anything to say about it. _Rin then got up and started to head back. On her way she had to admire the beginnings of spring. Spring brings hope and new life after winter and being her favorite season she couldn't help keeping her pace slow and admire the scenery around her.

She started to see the village as she came out of the forest and upon exiting the forest Inuyasha was waiting up in a tree, to escort her back to Keade's hut. "You know if you end up getting hurt _he's_ going to end up giving me a fistful and besides Kagome was worried about you," he said a little irritable. "I know but sometimes I just want to be alone and besides I didn't go far Inuyasha. I did not mean to worry either of you," Rin said trying to calm him down. He then jumped down from the tree giving her a kind of concerned look, but then sighed and started to walk away towards the hut. Rin, giving Inuyasha a questioning look at the way he looked at her, but didn't move from her spot. Inuyasha turned back when she didn't immediately start to follow. "You coming?" he said. Startled out of her reverie she said, "Hai."

Upon entering the hut Kagome peered up from cooking and gave her a smile. Then the smile disappeared the moment she remembered why she had Inuyasha go get her in the first place. "Rin! Where have you been?" "Oh I was just resting near the Bone Eaters Well and I just lost track of time." Rin said backing up a little also remembering Kagome was in her second trimester of pregnancy. Hormones are a bitch, so as soon as Kagome was done being mad she started crying. Inuyasha standing behind Rin ran to his wife trying to comfort her and calm her down. "I'm sorry Rin, I just can't help being worried about you that's all." Rin gave her her signature smile, as bright as the sun, and went over to hug the overemotional miko.

Then they heard the flap of the hut open to let in Keade, the older priestess. "Ah Rin, I hope ye had a good walk", she said. "Hai Lady Keade", replied Rin. "Hey! So you knew she was out all alone!", cried an indignant Inuyasha. "Yes I did Inuyasha. Sometimes a young girl just needs some time alone to think and besides I knew where she was." she replied. "But that doesn't excuse the fact that she was out all alone! Something could have happened to her and then I would get the pleasure of explaining to the arrogant bastard of a brother of mine why she got hurt! Not that I mind fighting him but still!" yelled Inuyasha. Rin and Kagome sat quietly watching the exchange and both sighed exasperatly. "Dinner's ready." Kagome said and that shut up Inuyasha instantly. Food always made Inuyasha happy besides Kagome.

After dinner was done and the dishes cleaned Rin and Keade left Kagome and Inuyasha to go back to their hut. On their way, for some reason Rin felt a bit uneasy. "Lady Keade?" Rin asked. "Hai Rin?" "Do you feel anything nearby?" she asked. "Why do ye ask child?" "I just have this uneasy feeling that something is going to happen and I don't know if it's going to be good or bad", she said. Keade looked at her with a questioning look then the look cleared when she looked behind Rin as if something of interest was there. The uneasy feeling for some reason got stronger and so did the urge to turn around. And she did that. She turned and saw something she never thought she'd see.

"Lord Se-Sesshomaru?"

"Rin."


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Inuyasha. Wish I did but alas I don't.

Ch. 2

"Lord Se-Sesshomaru?"

"Rin"

She almost had forgotten how smooth his voice was. She could melt into just his voice, besides that fact that he is absolutely handsome, even if he is a demon. A little nudge from Keade made her realize that she was staring. Forgetting her place she bowed to him respectfully and said,"It is so good to see you my Lord. How are you faring?" "Hn. Rin we need to talk," and looking at Keade, "alone," deepening his voice ever so slightly. Keade got the hint and sighed, turned around and went back to her hut, leaving Rin and her lord alone to talk.

Lord Sesshomaru then turned around, expecting Rin to follow, into the forest. He didn't stop until he arrived at the Goshinboku and Rin not knowing that she would get her answers to her questions of why Lord Sesshomaru has been distancing himself from her, she would get them that night. Lord Sesshomaru looked at the tree for a while and Rin stayed silent waiting patiently for him to start talking. He then turned around to look at her. His golden eyes looking at her with a unknown emotion. To Rin it looked almost like regret and a perceptible hint of sadness. Rin never thought she would see those kind of emotions in his eyes but then as soon as they came they were gone.

"Rin. You cannot travel with me."

Wow he got to the point, but "Why?" she said with a hint of sadness to her voice and confusion on her face.

"The South has declared war against the West." He left it at that. Then he went and took out of his sleeve two items, a new kimono and a book. He knew her love for reading but the size of this book seemed too large for reading. When she took the items she looked in the book first but the pages were blank. She looked up at him with a confused look. "For your artwork." He also knew, besides reading, she loved to draw and paint. The kimono in her hands was a deep blue with cranes placed here and there. It had a light blue obi to compliment the darker blue. She then looked up from her gifts and gave him her brightest smile she could muster because for some reason it felt like this would be the last time they would see each other.

"Thank you so much my Lord. For everything." He gave a nod and was about to turn to leave when Rin remembered something she had meant to give him in return. "My Lord!" He stopped. "Can you wait here for just a moment. I have something I'd like to give you in return for your kindness." He gave her a nod that told her that he would be waiting and with that she turned and ran back towards Keade's hut to get his gift. She got inside and almost threw the kimono and book on the trunk she had and went to a corner of the hut were she kept her art supplies. She grabbed what she needed and ran back out to Lord Sesshomaru to give him what she drew.

He was still waiting at the Goshinboku, almost in the same position she left him in. Upon hearing her return he turned around to face her. She gave a quick bow before him and gave him what looked like a scroll, but it was made of thicker paper and tied with a ribbon. He looked at the scroll with a raised eyebrow and then looked at her. She had her head bowed in a little bit of embarrassment. "You don't have to look at now, but if you could, maybe write me a letter to tell me if I got the depiction right or wrong. I did that drawing from memory and I hope you like it." saying all this with her head down. With that being said she looked back up to see his expression and of course found none, but he gave her a small nod, put the scroll in his sleeve, and turned and left without another word or glance.

She promised herself throughout the entire time he was here that she would not shed a single tear. She had not cried since her human family had died when she was six and she would not cry now even though she desperately wanted to. Rin then took a deep breath and turned around to head back towards her hut in a daze. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. When she arrived at the hut she went immediately to her futon, not wanting to talk, even though she could hear Keade's snore's from the corner. She laid down and said a silent prayer for her lord to return to her safely and then surprisingly she fell fast into a dreamless sleep. Hoping that tomorrow was brighter than today.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Inuyasha

Ch. 3

Meanwhile a couple miles away from Rin's village, Lord Sesshomaru walked with sure steps. Finally curiosity overtook him. _What did Rin draw?_ _And she said it was from memory. _He stopped in a nearby clearing and sat down, but not before he admired the full moon. It seemed so ethereal tonight. Taking his time to pull the thick scroll out, he was actually a little nervous to see what his ward drew.

Now it was out of his sleeve, he untied the ribbon holding it together and unrolled it. What he saw surprised him greatly and it takes a lot to surprise a demon of his caliber. She was not kidding when she did it from memory. It was an exact replica of his father of the day that he and Inuyasha defeated Sounga. Even though he only appeared before them for maybe a minute even less than that, she was able to get everything. Now that he was thinking about it she may have a photographic memory to be able to draw his father with this much detail. All of it was done in charcoal, except for the eyes. The gold of just the eyes were enough to make Sesshomaru want to look away. It was a if his own father was staring into his very soul. It was unnerving that his Rin was able to do that to him with just a picture. He would definatly have to write her a letter when he had the time, bringing back the reason why he had to leave her behind.

War was an ugly business and he didn't want to endanger her any more than necessary by bringing her along. She would be safe with Inuyasha, even though he hated to admit it, Inuyasha was capable of protecting her while he was away. The Lord of the South was an idiot, through and through. He was an idiot for challenging him and an idiot for insulting him with this war that he has no chance of winning. He also liked to do things underhanded. That's another reason why he didn't want Rin with him. He didn't want to risk her being kidnapped, hurt, or worse. He didn't even want to think about the possibility about her dying a third time.

At the end of that thought he rolled up the portrait of his father, retied it and slipped it back in his kimono. Then he got up from his sitting position and started walking back to his ancestral home, with a new determination to make sure this war was over and done with quickly.

A/N Had a little bit of difficulty writing this chapter. Sesshomaru is really hard to write in his perspective I have come to realize. Hope you enjoyed. R-R


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Inuyasha**

Ch. 4

Morning came all too soon for Rin. She was hoping that last night didn't happen but when she looked over at the trunk and saw the kimono and book, she knew that it all happened. Her lord went to war leaving her behind. She just hoped he came back to her safe although that might be hoping for too much in the end. She was not going to look at it as an end, but she was going to look forward to a beginning with a smile on her face and a skip in her step. She knew she would miss him, but moping around doing nothing will not bring him back any faster.

So with new determination she got up and got dressed in one of her less elaborate kimonos and decided to go and visit Kagome after breakfast, which Keade was fixing when she woke up.

Keade was watching Rin very closely because she knew something must have happened between Rin and her lord. She will have to make a mental note to question the girl later. No doubt Inuyasha smelled his brother last night and would like to question her too. "Rin breakfast is ready," Keade said. "Hai Lady Keade," Rin said. They sat together in silence as they ate. "Lady Keade?" "Hai" "May I go over to Kagome's today?" "Hai of course ye can. Just make sure ye come back around noon because I'm getting low on some herbs and I would like it if ye to collect them for me. Old age is finally getting to me." "Of course Lady Keade. I'll see you around noon then. Bye!" With that Rin took off out the door towards Inuyasha and Kagome's hut.

When she got there Inuyasha was already there to greet her. "Hello Inuyasha!" Inuyasha didn't respond right away, but gave her a concerned look. "You know Inuyasha, it's rude not to respond to a greeting," Kagome said from inside the hut. Still no response from Inuyasha, he just gave Rin that same look which made her want to fidget, but she knew better than to do that so in kind she just stared right back. "SIT!" Kagome yelled. Apparently not responding to her especially when she is pregnant was not a good idea. WHAM! Inuyasha went face first and getting a sit command got him out of his reverie because he then started grumbling some nonsense about he shouldn't get a sit command so early in the morning because he was concerned about Rin and her welfare. Kagome didn't hear any of this, but Rin heard every word, so she went to Inuyasha to help him up and said,"Inuyasha you don't need to worry about me. I'll be fine." He looked at her like he didn't believe her. So Rin tried to convince him again. "Inuyasha, I will not let him leaving me behind get to me. I will not let his decision rule my life while his is gone. I know he will return for me, be it ten or even fifty years down the road whenever this stupid war-" "Wait, he's going to war!" Inuyasha so rudely interrupted. By this time Kagome came out to be a part of the conversation, her belly distended from her pregnancy. "Well it finally makes sense why he left you." Kagome gave him a look that said, _you're so insensitive. _ Rin on the other hand had a look of determination, to make them believe that she would be fine until Lord Sesshomaru's return.

"As I was saying Inuyasha, whenever this stupid war is over I will wait for him to return, _patiently_." And she stressed the word patiently because she would. "We are so glad for you Rin, aren't we Inuyasha." "Keh, whatever," Inuyasha scoffed,"I'm going over to Miroku's to see if he needs any help with anything. Be back by noon." Inuyasha gave Kagome a kiss on the lips, gave her belly a small rub and left. Rin couldn't help but smile at the small scene that they made. Even though Inuyasha had his rough edges he had a kind side. "So Rin what brings you to our abode?" Kagome said breaking the silence. "Well I was wondering if you need any help around the house. I have to be back to Lady Keade's by noon." "Oh I was going to go over there to see if _she_ needs any help. There really isn't anything to do around here, _yet_." And at the yet she looked at her belly and they both gave small giggles at that. "Well Lady Keade did say she needed some herbs because she's running low. We could do that before the sun gets to high," Rin said thoughtfully. "Okay, just let get my stuff." When Kagome got back they went out into the fields with their baskets and started picking what they could. Today was going to be a good day.

**A/N This chapter really didn't go anywhere but promise next chapter will get better. R/R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Do not own Inuyasha**

Ch. 5

_Three months later…_

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH! I HATE YOU INUYASHA! YOU ARE NOT TOUCHING ME AGAIN! EVER! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs. She is now twelve hours into labor with their first. Inuyasha on the other hand was outside the hut in a deep crater from Kagome's sit commands.

"Kagome you need to breath and when I tell you you need to start pushing!" Rin said trying to calm the young woman down. Keade unfortunately had to attend to another birthing across the village that happened to be the same time as Kagome's. Keade trusted Rin with everything because she attended the birthing of all Sango's children, all five giving her a grand total of six children(first one being twins). So she knew what she was doing in other words.

"Okay Kagome on your next contraction I want you to push with all your might and push for ten seconds." Rin commanded. The next contraction and pulling her knees up to her chest as best as she could she started pushing. "One, two, three, four…." This process proceeded for the next hour before the head finally popped out. "Okay Kagome hold up for just a second, I have to make sure the umbilical cord isn't wrapped around the neck. Okay next contraction you are going to push to get the shoulders out." Next contraction hit. "AAAAAHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed and then the baby finally came out. Rin then placed the baby immediately onto Kagome's chest rubbing it to get the circulation flowing. It took a while but with a little coaxing the baby started to cry. Kagome was beside herself, legs shaking with all the tensed muscles had finally given birth to a beautiful baby girl.

"Congratulations Kagome," Rin said. "Thank you Rin," the new mother said. "Let get the umbilical cord cut and get you cleaned up then I'll let Inuyasha in okay," Rin said with a smile on her face. She went about her task, cut the umbilical, waited for Kagome's body to expel the placenta, then got rid of said placenta, cleaned up baby, wrapped baby in swaddling clothes, then proceeded to clean Kagome up. All done Rin got up to go outside to see what condition Inuyasha was in seeing as how towards the end of labor Kagome repeatedly gave sit commands. "Inuyasha? You may go in now," Rin said just as she saw Inuyasha pick himself out of the crater. His look of relief made Rin giggle, but she stepped aside to let him pass. "Congratulations Inuyasha," Rin said. "Thanks," as he walked in.

What he saw made him smile with pride. Both his mate and now newborn were nestled together. Kagome's eyes were currently closed but she opened them as soon as he started to approach. She gave him a smile and said,"Hey." "Hey," he said back. "What would you like to name her?" "It's a girl?" "Yes." "I honestly don't know at the moment." Looking at her at that moment though nestled against her mothers breast he still couldn't think of a name. She looked just like him, silver hair with ears on top of her head. Then her eyes opened up and showed both Kagome and Inuyasha the most beautiful gaze they had ever seen. Her eyes were a mixture of both his eyes and her eyes, gold mixed with brown, giving her an almost ethereal appearance. Inuyasha knew right then that she would break many hearts when she grew up. Then Kagome spoke up, "I have a suggestion for a name. How about we name her after your mother," Kagome said gauging his reaction. He then turned to her and kissed her full on the mouth and with as much love as he could muster in that one kiss. "That would be perfect." and in unison looking at their beautiful daughter they both said, "Izayoi."

After Rin left Inuyasha and Kagome's she went back to her and Keade's hut to freshen up before the days end. _I wonder if mine and Sesshomaru's babies will be that cute- Whoa wait where did that thought come from? _Rin had not thought like that ever in her life. The implications that she and her lord would ever be together like that were near impossible. Still she couldn't help it now. A couple months back she realized that she had fallen for him. She had always loved him but almost like a father figure but that all changed once puberty hit and she started to look at him differently. She loved him like woman loves a man. She sighed trying to clear her thoughts of such nonsense. It would never happen.

So instead of dwelling on Sesshomaru she busied herself with making dinner for her and Keade when she got back. She then started to get excited now because her sixteenth birthday was right around the corner. Putting the rest of the ingredients in the stew to let simmer she went and picked up her book that Sesshomaru had given her and started to draw Inuyasha's and Kagome's newborn. Sesshomaru's assumption was correct when he thought that she had a photographic memory because she was able to duplicate every feature of baby Izayoi. She would have to make sure to give them the picture later.

Then Keade walked in to see Rin drawing. Rin then looked up and showed her the drawing. "Inuyasha and Kagome have a baby girl. They named her Izayoi after Inuyasha's mother." "That is very nice Rin. I hope everything went smoothly." "If you count all of Kagome's sit commands towards the end, yes it went quite smoothly." Keade smiled at that and Rin handed her a bowl of stew. "How did the other birthing go," Rin asked. At that question Keade looked solemn. Then she said, "Unfortunately the baby was stillborn. They had a baby boy. I left them a while ago to let them mourn their loss." Rin then said a silent prayer for the family and hoping they can overcome the obstacles of losing a child. The rest of the evening went by in silence until it was time for bed. Laying down on her futon her last thoughts before she fell asleep were wondering what her lord was doing at this exact same moment.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Inuyasha**

Ch. 6

_Laying down on her futon her last thoughts before she fell asleep were wondering what her lord was doing at this exact same moment…._

Well at that exact same moment Lord Sesshomaru was in a war meeting with his two generals. Their names were General Akio (meaning "bright hero") and General Katsu (meaning "victory"). Akio was almost as young as Sesshomaru, but in his younger years he had trained along side the young Lord and had excelled beyond his years thus becoming Lord Sesshomaru's second general. The first general, Katsu, was a lot older. He had served under Sesshomaru's father when he was still alive and now serves under Sesshomaru. Katsu was an old veteran so to speak, but when called to duty he never backed down on a fight and hence his name he never lost. And because of that almost his entire body was covered in scars, proof that he was not one to be trifled with.

Both his generals were inu yokai, but unlike Sesshomaru they had long brown hair and no markings. The silver hair and markings that Sesshomaru had was a sign of royalty among inu yokai and only a select few had it. The only thing that was similar among them was their golden eyes. Akio and Katsu were a lower rank of inu yokai, but their skill almost matched that of Sesshomaru, almost. They could take him on, but would only lose in the end. They both knew this and they along with Sesshomaru thought that the Lord of the South was completely insane in taking the West on. They knew he would never win.

The current meeting they were having they were discussing the movements of the south. What was frustrating Sesshomaru the most was the fact that they weren't moving at all. The Lord of the South wanted a war, which he got, but he wasn't making any move to initiate it. Sesshomaru definitely wasn't going to start because he wasn't the one to declare war. It was irritating the hell out of him.

"So what do we do for now my Lord?" questioned Akio looking at a map of the south. "Keep the troops prepped and ready to go at a moments notice. You're dismissed." With that they left the lord to his thoughts, knowing not to question him further.

Being alone was a welcome relief. "LORD SESSHOMARU!" Then again. With that voice came a running Jaken with a scroll in his hands. Huffing and puffing, he barely made a bow before the scroll was yanked from his grasp. "Lord Sesshomaru, a message from our spies in the south," said Jaken when his breath was finally caught. Sesshomaru opened the scroll and reading it quickly said, "Get my general's back in here. Now." "Hai my Lord," and with that Jaken left.

_So you finally decided to make your move, Noboru._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

The generals left again after Sesshomaru filled them in. They planned to set out to the southern border tomorrow and then wait for Lord Noboru's next move. The note said,

_Lord Sesshomaru,_

_I have written to inform you that Lord Noboru is moving toward the western border as of yesterday_

_when this note was written. I suggest you make haste._

Now Lord Sesshomaru was going to spend the rest of the evening hopefully in silence, because he needed to focus on the task ahead. So taking a deep breath he headed to his sleeping quarters. He walked to his balcony and looked up towards the moon. _Quarter moon, soon it will be full. Full? Oh yes Rin turns sixteen in two weeks. I have to make a mental note to send her something. Send it with Jaken. _Making up his mind he went to the desk he had in his room he took a piece of paper and started writing a letter to Rin. Sending her a letter will probably give the girl some false hope that he would be back anytime soon, but no, demon wars were unpredictable. Still he will give her this one letter. Finished he set it aside and went to his futon. Even though he slept little he rested on it anyways. Closing his eyes in meditation his one last thought was, _Hope you have a happy birthday Rin, _and with that meditation turned into sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Inuyasha**

Ch. 7

_Two weeks later…_

Rin woke up earlier than she normally did because today was her birthday. Today was going to be perfect. Even a single thundercloud wasn't going to ruin her mood. So in her excitement she got up and put on her best kimono. It was yellow with a design of red ribbons all around it and with a red obi to finish it off. The only thing that she did to her was brush it till it shined. Sometimes leaving your hair down is the best look. Hearing a grunt from the corner, Rin knew Keade was beginning to wake up. "Ah, I see ye have woken up already." "Hai I just feel that today is going to be a great day and also today is my sixteenth birthday," replied Rin with a big smile on her face. "I vaguely remember my birth mother saying that I was born with the sunrise. I'm so glad I woke up early." Keade was shocked to hear that part. She never talked about her family before she met Sesshomaru. All she ever said was that they were killed by bandits during the night. After Rin said that she went outside to greet the sunrise.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

The day went by smoothly, the day was bright and sunny, not a cloud in the sky. They all decided that they would celebrate Rin's birthday in the evening. Rin didn't mind though, she was just happy that they all were going to attend. Even Kohaku arrived a couple days earlier to attend. Rin couldn't help to spend the whole day in the meadow collecting flowers to her hearts content. Even though she had just turned sixteen she still had her childish tendencies. She made flower crowns for everybody, even though some would vehemently object (Inuyasha) she would make sure everyone wore them.

Evening came and so did the talk and the food which everyone went all out. Miso soup was served first, then came yakitori and a rice bowl. For dessert was dango. Rin was beside herself. They usually didn't have this much food. She thanked them all again and again. To cleanse their palates Kagome handed around some tea with honey. Rin was right, it was an absolutely great day. What she didn't expect were gifts. Inuyasha and Kagome gave her a new book to read, Miroku and Sango got her a necklace, it was simply done but what astonished her most was the center piece was a crescent moon. Keade got her a ribbon for her hair which she put in her hair immediately, and finally Kohaku gave his gift which was a dagger. Rin was a little confused with his gift because he gave no explanation as to why he gave it to her. He only said was, "To protect yourself with." Even everyone else was confused as to why Kohaku gave her that kind of gift. Sango was going to question him later after they went home which was soon because all the children were fast asleep.

Even so Rin accepted the gift all the same. "Thank you all for the gifts. I appreciate it very much," Rin said giving them all a smile.

_Now it is time to give you my gift child…_

Huh? What was that? Rin thought she recognized the voice, but she looked around at the others to see if they heard the voice too. They hadn't. That was really weird. Then for no reason at all Rin blacked out.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

_Rin…_

_huh?_

_Rin…_

_Who are you?_

_You don't recognize my voice do you?_

_No I don't. Should I?_

_Yes you should. I'm the one that gave birth to you Rin._

_Mother?_

_Yes Rin. I have come to you to bestow upon you a great gift, a great power._

_Power? What power?_

_The power you were born with but it has stayed dormant until now. This power has been passed down from mother to daughter for generations and now I pass it on to you._

_What is this power you speak of mother?_

_You will find out in due time. When you wake up will start to feel a pull in a direction that will lead you to a place you have forgotten._

_Where is that?_

_Your original home, before we died. I need to leave you. You need to wake up now. I love you sweetie._

_Wait!_

"MOTHER!" Rin yelled at the top of her lungs. She then shot up from where she was at and looked around and no one was with her. She was absolutely drenched in sweat and there was a strange itching at the back of her neck. She went to scratch it but then it started to burn. She felt like she was being branded. Her mother never mentioned this part. Like she said though she started to feel a pull and it was towards the north, but the burn overpowered the pull. She started to whimper and that's when Kagome and Keade walked in. They rushed to her side seeing her in pain. "Rin what's wrong?!" Kagome cried out. She tried to pry Rin's hands from her neck to see what was paining her but to no avail. As soon as it started it stopped. Rin laid limp in Kagome's arms. She felt completely drained. She never got to say a word to them because then she fell asleep in Kagome's arms.

"What do you think happened, Keade?" Kagome asked. "I don't know but can ye help me turn her over? I want to look at her neck," Keade answered. They both tenderly turned the poor girl over, moved her hair to have look at her neck. They both gasped. Kagome didn't know what it was but it was never before on Rin's neck. Keade knew what it was, but she never thought she would see something like this in her lifetime. And realizing this mark on Rin made Rin a….

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**A/N Cliffhanger. hehehe now it's starting to get good.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Inuyasha**

Ch. 8

Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku soon left after Rin had passed out, each carrying two children. This was Sango's chance to talk to Kohaku about the dagger. "So Kohaku care to explain about the dagger?" Kohaku didn't look at all surprised that she had asked, so he decided to tell the truth. "The dagger was commissioned to be made by Lord Sesshomaru himself." Both Miroku and Sango gasped and both said at the same time, "Really?" "Hai." "But then why didn't you tell Rin that?" questioned Miroku. "Because Lord Sesshomaru didn't want me to tell her. Even though he doesn't show it, he actually cares for her a lot. He just wants her to be safe." Contemplating what he said they spent the rest of their walk in silence.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

When Rin finally came to everyone was looking at her with concerned faces. Inuyasha and Kagome (who was holding Izayoi) and Keade. Miroku and Sango were not present the first time Rin woke up so they didn't what happened to her. "What happened?" Rin finally asked. They all looked at her wondering where to start. "Um, Rin after you received your gifts yesterday you passed out all of a sudden. We thought that maybe you were tired and passed out from exhaustion so we laid you down on your futon." Kagome was the one to answer first. "How long was I out?" Rin asked. "A day and a half," answered Inuyasha immediately. "Really!" Rin almost yelled. "Hai but ye woke up a couple hours later screaming in pain. You were holding onto your neck like it was ye only lifeline. Then ye passed out again from exhaustion. That is when we found what was causing you pain. You have a mark on the back of ye neck that I have never seen before in my lifetime. It looks like this." Keade explained to Rin and holding a picture of the mark made Rin's eyes widen in astonishment.

It was a three point trinity with a circle going in and out of the points. She then went to feel the back of her neck. The skin felt raised in some parts but feeling carefully it was the same shape as the picture in Keade's hand. But also with her explanation that nagging feeling, the pull came back. It was telling her to go north.

"So what does this symbol mean, Lady Keade?" Rin asked quietly. "You are a wicca, Rin," Keade answered. Kagome gasped and Inuyasha looked completely confused. Rin though had a look of understanding. "What's a wicca?" Inuyasha asked. "Wicca is another word for witch Inuyasha," Kagome answered. "Also a wicca or witch as Kagome says is similar to a priestess, but can be much more powerful and can do many other things besides purify demons. I've only heard stories because they are very rare kind of human." Keade finished explaining.

Rin was only half listening to what was being said because she was being distracted both by the pull and an aura approaching at a fast speed. "Someone's approaching," she quietly said. That made everyone look up at her in question then Kagome said, "She's right." Then Inuyasha said, "That damn imp what does he want?!" Then they heard, "SLOW DOWN YOU DEMENTED DRAGON!" yelled Jaken before they heard a huge crash waking up Izayoi making her cry at the top of her little lungs. "Shh, shh, shh, little one." Kagome cooed. Then Jaken came in with flourish saying, "Happy Birthday Rin!" Even though he didn't show it he had taken a great liking to the girl. On his back was a package with Rin's gift in it, but Jaken didn't know that Rin stood up and quietly approached him. "Jaken," Rin said with a bit of demand to it. Jaken froze and looked up at the girl because at that moment Rin reminded him of Lord Sesshomaru himself, but when he looked up Rin wasn't even looking at him. Then she asked, "Did anyone follow you, Master Jaken?" That question came out of the blue because everyone in the hut looked questioning at her. "Um, why do you ask, Rin?" asked Jaken. "Because there is a demonic aura that arrived shortly after you did. I'm just wondering if you were followed." "Huh? A demonic aura Rin? I don't sense anything," Kagome said. "Where is the direction of the aura Rin?" Inuyasha asked. Rin pointed west. Then Inuyasha left the hut and went the direction Rin was pointing.

About thirty minutes later Inuyasha came back. "Rin was right. Two demons. I didn't even sense them till I was right on top of them." Then he threw one of the demons that was on his back to the floor, dead. "The other one escaped unfortunately." They all looked at the demon carefully then Jaken broke the silence. "Oh no. Lord Sesshomaru is not going to be happy about this." "Why do you say that Master Jaken?" asked Rin. "Because that demon has the Lord of the South's seal branded on his forearm." Then he went to the demon's right forearm and lifted it so everyone could see. The brand looked like the sun. "I wonder why the lord of the south took interest in following Jaken. It doesn't make sense." "It actually makes perfect sense to anyone wanting to find any leverage to win a war and following Jaken when he is by himself to a location that is nowhere near the front lines should bring a lot of interest to the lord of the south Kagome." replied Rin. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"But now the real question is should we even tell Sesshomaru about this new development, that Jaken was being followed," asked Kagome. "Of coarse we should you silly woman!" yelled Jaken. "Besides Lord Sesshomaru will have my head if anything happened to Rin because of my carelessness." Jaken sobered. "It'll be okay Master Jaken, just tell him the truth because it'll be easier that way than lying." Jaken nodded and was about to leave but he almost forgot his purpose for even coming. He took the package that he had been carrying and handed it to Rin. Rin opened it to find a brand knew kimono. It was a duplicate of the one she wore when traveling with Lord Sesshomaru except it was made of finer material. Then Jaken took out of his sleeve a scroll. It was a letter from him. "Thank you Master Jaken." Jaken nodded and turned to leave but stopped at the door and looked as if he was contemplating something. Then he turned back to the dead demon on the floor and asked, "Does anyone have a knife?" "Huh?" "I would like to cut the brand off and take it to Lord Sesshomaru." "Here you go," Inuyasha said. Jaken proceeded to cut the brand off, but once it was off the demon corpse disintegrated before their very eyes into ash. "That was disturbing." Jaken then wrapped the piece of flesh in a cloth and left without another word.

Everyone remained silent after Jaken left. Everyone contemplating what had just occurred, but Rin more so. The pull she has been feeling was getting stronger and she knew she would have to leave the safety of the village very soon. How to tell everybody that she was leaving was another story entirely.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**A/N Hope you guys are liking the story. There is much more to come.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Inuyasha**

Ch. 9

_Everyone remained silent after Jaken left. Everyone contemplating what had just occurred, but Rin more so. The pull she has been feeling was getting stronger and she knew she would have to leave the safety of the village very soon. How to tell everybody that she was leaving was another story entirely…_

Rin read the letter when Jaken left. It said,

_Dear Rin,_

_I have written to you because of the picture you drew of my father. It is as you said, it looks exactly like him. I thank you._

_By the way happy birthday._

_Lord Sesshomaru._

Rin lost in her own thoughts after she read it. Kagome wanting to break the silence asked Keade, "So what else can you tell us about wicca's?" "Well it is said that once they come into their powers at a certain age they will feel a pull to a source of some kind. What kind of source I can not say."

Well that being said Rin knew the jig was up. "Rin?" "Hai?" "So have ye been feeling a pull of some kind?" "Hai, I feel I should head towards the north." _Might as well come out and say it. _"I have another question to ask. How in the world did you sense those demons when even I couldn't?" questioned Kagome. "I can't quite explain it. Its as if I could read their minds though not clearly because they were masking their aura very well. That's why you couldn't sense them." "Wow. Oh by the way don't read my mind, that's an invasion of privacy." Kagome lightly scolded. "Don't worry I won't, unless you want to test me if I really can read minds," Rin said mischievously. "Um. You know what. Read what I'm thinking right now." "Okay," replied Rin. Putting on a look of concentration she looked intently at Kagome. She was surprised that in a moment she started to have thoughts and images not her own. Rin also realized that Kagome has a really dirty mind. Rin blushed and broke off contact. Kagome was blushing too just thinking about it. Then she looked up at Rin and seeing her blush was enough proof that she knew what Kagome was thinking. "You know Kagome you didn't need to think of that. That was completely disturbing." Inuyasha and Keade were looking between the two women and seeing both blushes they could only guess what they were thinking.

"So off that topic, now to the fact that I'm going to have to leave," Rin said. "What?!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "You can't leave the village. Sesshomaru would kick all our asses and then some if he found out you left the safety of the village." "Inuyasha I am glad that you are concerned with my welfare but I have to go. The pull is only getting stronger as we speak. To be honest it's almost becoming unbearable. Even though I don't look it, but I'm having a hard time not to leave on impulse." "Then it is decided then." Kagome said, then she handed Inuyasha Izayoi and went over to the young woman and gave her a hug. "You just make sure you come back to us safe, okay." "I will and thank you Kagome for trusting me." "Oh no need to thank me. Now lets get you packed for your journey." Rin and Kagome started packing for her trip, clothes, a medicine kit, dried food, and basic toiletries. Inuyasha and Keade looking at both of them with grim faces. "You should probably wait until nightfall," Inuyasha said breaking the silence. "Just in case that other demon is still out there, watching." Rin nodded her head in understanding and took the last item to put in her pack, the dagger that Kohaku gifted her. Looking at it now she admired it's beauty and craftsmanship. Then taking it out of the sheath she inspected the blade itself, it had a phrase etched into the blade. It said, _Burēdo wa surudoi taizai kanō _(may your blade stay sharp). Interesting. The aura that the blade was emanating seamed demonic. Why would Kohaku commission something that has a demonic aura? Or maybe it wasn't Kohaku. The aura was similar to that of…

"Lord Sesshomaru…" Rin whispered. "why…?"

Then pulling herself from her reverie she put the dagger in her pack and began to mentally prepare herself for her journey.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

As Jaken left the hut he went to AhUn and mounted. He headed south towards Lord Sesshomaru's army. _Lord Sesshomaru is going to be upset with this news. _Taking a look at the piece of flesh he had an uneasy feeling about the whole situation.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Meanwhile at Lord Sesshomaru's camp, Sesshomaru himself sat in his big pavilion in the center of the army camp. They were currently at the edge of the western and southern border where they connected. _Just waiting your next move Noboru. _Not knowing he actually made his first move by sending two of his best spies to follow Jaken.

Speaking of Jaken here he comes now. "AHUN! SLOW DOWN!" CRASH, BOOM, and Jaken sliding to a stop just outside Lord Sesshomaru's tent. Some of the soldiers stopped what they were doing to watch the spectacle. "Um Lord Sesshomaru may I request an audience with you." Jaken said when he was able to pick himself off the ground. "Enter," Sesshomaru answered. Jaken nervously walked in trying to gauge Sesshomaru's current mood, but Jaken thought it would be best to get it over and done with.

Bowing he said, "Lord Sesshomaru I have just arrived from my travels to deliver Rin's gift to her, but I have some disturbing news for you sir." At this Sesshomaru sat up straighter, but kept silent, waiting for Jaken to continue. "I was followed my lord. Two demons. Inuyasha managed to kill one of them, but the other escaped. They were spies from the south." While he was speaking he took out the piece of flesh with the brand on it. Sesshomaru took it from Jaken he let out a low growl setting Jaken on edge. Then he stood up from his seat, went to the fire pit, threw the flesh in it, giving it one final growl before exiting the pavilion giving orders as he went. They were leaving. Sesshomaru planned on marching straight into southern territory and taking it by force.

_Oh boy, now he is really mad._

_ Noboru what are you planning now. You even touch one hair on my Rin's head I will make sure you don't live to another day. _Wait he said that again? Yes he did. _My Rin… I like the sound of that._


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Inuyasha**

Ch. 10

Evening finally came. It was time to go. Shouldering her pack Rin waited for the all clear from Inuyasha and Kagome. Miroku and Sango were brought up to date on the situation and decided to come say goodbye along with all their children of course. Kohaku had left a day earlier. The twin girls Cho and Emi (7 years), their first boy Haru (5 years), their third girl Hana (4 years), their second son Jirou (2 years), and their last child another girl Hikari (18 mos.). "We will miss you Miss Rin!" they all said at the same time except Hikari who was still in the baby garble phase. "I will miss you all too," replied Rin. "Rin it's time," Kagome said with a sad tone. "I'll be okay Kagome. I'll be back before you know it, " said Rin with a hopeful smile on her face. The last person she said goodbye to was Keade. "No goodbyes dear one. I know ye will return safe and sound." With that Rin turned around her back to the village and everything she knew and started to head north.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

It has been a week since she left the village. The pull was still steady, still pulling her north. Luckily though she didn't run into any demons. Villages became more sparse and few and far in-between the further she went north. Slowly she was actually starting to recognize the landscape. It was like a far away dream trying to become reality.

It was now getting dark she decided to rest near a creek. She gathered herself some wood and started a fire to keep herself warm. She had little dried food left in her pack so instead of eating it she went to the creek to see if she could catch some fish.

CRACK! A snapping of a twig.

Rin went on full alert and went and grabbed the dagger from her pack. She kept silent and spread her mind out to the surrounding area to see if anyone was actually there. There was actually a being standing in the tree line, hidden from sight. "I know you're there. Come out where I can see you!" Rin demanded. The figure and it was not who or what she expected.

"Kohaku?!" Rin exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" "I was about to ask you the same thing." They stared at each other in silence for a moment, then Kohaku decided to break the silence. "So what are you doing so far from the village Rin?" "Um, the reason is not clear to even me. I'm trying to find something, but I have no idea what it is. It is all confusing at this point," Rin replied the best she could. "By yourself?" Kohaku asked incredulously. "Hai." "You know if Lord Sesshomaru finds out about this he won't be to happy about it." "Well," Rin then sat down, followed by Kohaku beside her, "I don't think he will find out with all that is happening in the south. He has a lot on his plate with this war that's going on." "True, but you should know that Lord Sesshomaru cares a lot for your safety. If you got hurt while out here he most likely will murder the entire village and then some." Rin almost giggled at that image. That would be Sesshomaru all right. "So I have come to a decision to accompany you," said Kohaku. Surprised Rin stared at him in disbelief. Then with a sigh of relief that she won't be alone anymore put a smile on her face. "Thank you Kohaku." "So where are exactly are you headed anyways?" Kohaku asked. "All I know is that I'm headed somewhere north. I can't give you an exact location." "Hmm," Kohaku looked in the direction Rin was pointing. "Well all I can tell you is that there isn't much in the direction you're pointing, even demons, so that's good I guess. How will you know when you get there?" "I don't know, maybe when the pull is no longer there I guess." "The pull?" Oh right Kohaku doesn't know. So she proceeded to tell him what happened since he left. She even showed him the brand on the back of her neck.

"Wow," was the only reply Kohaku could muster. This is going to become a very interesting journey for the both of them.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**A/N Just so you know nothing will happen between Rin and Kohaku. Next chapter what will they find when they reach their destination? **


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Inuyasha**

Ch. 11

_Two days later…_

Rin felt it finally. The feeling of finally reaching their destination. Having Kohaku with her made the trip seem shorter. They somehow got there faster. _I guess it's because he knows the terrain so well._

They came to what seemed like a village, but it was old and abandoned. The wood of the huts were rotten and weeds were growing everywhere. Rin finally a sense of completion but the pull was still slightly there pulling her in the direction of the biggest house in the village. Rin vaguely remembered her father because he was hardly ever home, but what she did remember was that he was very good looking and somehow important in the village, like a headman. He loved all of them dearly until the bandits came.

Their deaths where still very vivid in her minds eye. The bandits of course came in the middle of the night while everyone in the village was asleep. First they torched the back of the house to get everyone's attention. Everyone woke to the noise and smell of smoke. Her father ran out to confront them only to be slain quickly. Her mother had hid both her brother and herself in a safe spot underneath the house and telling them to run the next chance they could. When the bandits found her she was taken outside, beat, raped, and then hung her in a tree in front of the house along with their father. Her brother not listening to mother went back into the house to confront the bandits. They started to laugh hilariously at his attempts at revenge for his parents, so in answer without even beating him for his insolence strung him up too. Rin escaped when the bandits were finally done pillaging the house for goods and whatnot. Everything went quiet, the fire long been out, Rin left from her hiding spot. She then looked at the tree where her family was hung. She started crying and crying until she couldn't no more. The rest of the village was in ruin. What villagers that were left, left in fear for their lives. She started walking away from the life she knew, still crying, when she came to an elderly gentleman kneeling next to a dead body. He looked up and nodded in understanding and took her hand and led her out of the village. So once she was done crying, she stopped talking altogether and the old gentleman was worried about her health. They headed south until they came to another village. The people there where more than willing to give them shelter. They gave them an abandoned hut next to the river. For a year they stayed together out of necessity, both still coping with their losses, until the old gentleman died of an illness. Once he died she was treated as a freak child, not speaking, for two years, two years of cruelty at the villagers hands until that fateful day she met Sesshomaru in the woods…

"Rin?" Kohaku said breaking Rin out of her memories. "Sorry I was just remembering some things," giving him a small smile. She then turned from that same tree from her memories and walked to the abandoned house that used to be her home. Slowly she started remembering little things. Her brother teasing her, her mother's cooking, her father's laugh. It brought a small sad smile to her face.

Walking to the first door, she opened it slowly. Empty was the word that described the room. If she remembered correctly this used to be her parents room. She closed the door and headed towards the back of the house, the part that was burned down. This is where everything was leading her. She carefully stepped in what was left of the back of house, followed by Kohaku. Wood creaked underneath their feet. Then a groaning came, then a crack, then Rin fell through the floor.

"AAAHHHHH!" Rin yelled. Rin fell ten feet into what looked like a cave. _This was under here the entire time? _"Rin are you okay?!" Kohaku yelled from above. "I'm alright Kohaku!" "Let me help you out," Kohaku said while looking around for anything to help her back up. "Not right now Kohaku. It feels like I'm supposed to be down here. I'm going to go farther in okay." "Okay, but please be careful," replied a worried Kohaku. Rin then got up from where she landed and looked around. It had a tunnel headed due west from the property. Rin started walking in that direction because it was the only direction you could go. _Boy I hope a demon didn't make a home out of this place. _It was dark and moist in the tunnel. The only way she could see was to feel along the wall and sooner than she thought she started seeing a faint glow. It steadily grew brighter until she was met with the source of the light. It was coming from a sword. From the looks of it, it looked ancient. Spider webs covered it entirely. Underneath it laid a relatively thick book. On the cover had the same marking as her back.

_You have finally come dear one._

_Mother? Rin thought_

_Yes, the sword and the book in front of you are your inheritance from me and your father._

_My father?_

_Even though he didn't look it your father was a great demon. He hid it very well from the village._

_A demon? What kind of demon?_

_Inu Yokai dear one. He told me that he didn't want to be a part of demon society anymore, so he faked his death. He also asked me, knowing what I was, asked me to turn his appearance to look human and that's how you saw him._

_But why did he die so quickly if he was a demon? Why did you all have to die?!_

_Because it was meant to be so and to answer your first question he died that quickly because he hadn't used his demonic side in so many years his reflexes were slow. It was painful to watch him die the way he did. _

_What is the name of the sword?_

_Kyōdaina Chikara. Now dear one it is time to give what you have been seeking._

_Mother? Why me?_

_Because you were predestined to become what and who you are right now. My daughter, close your eyes._

_Once she closed her eyes she faded into darkness…_

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**A/N Kyodaina Chikara means "mighty force"**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Inuyasha**

Ch. 12

It has been a couple hours since Rin fell through the floor. Kohaku was starting to get worried. He tried to go through to help her, but there was a barrier blocking the entrance. So to pass the time he paced. It was slowly getting dark when he finally heard noises coming from the hole. Breathing a sigh of relief he looked down. What he saw was not what he expected. It was Rin looking up at him, but she somehow became more exotic. Her hair was longer and even in the light fading it was darker, richer. Her skin was paler, but seemed to give off its own glow. She was beautiful, no scratch that gorgeous. Any man would fall to their knees before the woman that now stood down below him.

After staring at her for a moment longer he finally noticed what she was carrying. A long sword, and a book. "Kohaku, are you going to just stare at me or are you going to help me up?" Rin finally spoke. Even her voice. Wow. Kohaku then broke out of his stupor and handed down a rope that he had found. When she grabbed a hold of it… are those claws? He started to pull her up. Once he got her up out of the hole, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. "Kohaku why do you keep looking at me like that?" Rin questioned. Kohaku had to evert his eyes to answer and then he realized she didn't know what she looked like yet. "Um have you seen yourself yet?" he asked keeping his eyes to the ground, all of a sudden shy to be around her. Rin gave him a questioning look and went to her pack to find the mirror she brought alone. She took it out and looked at herself. She gasped at her new appearance. Her ears were pointed, she had claws, and her hair was longer. Unlike Sesshomaru she didn't have any markings to speak of, at least visible. She sighed. Then she noticed her sight was heightened and so was her hearing. She could see the smallest speck of dust floating in the air that she couldn't before and she could hear a mole burrowing underneath her feet and feel it. "Whoa." Rin whispered.

"Rin, are you okay?" Kohaku asked cautiously. Rin turned to him and gave him a smile. "I'll be fine Kohaku. It's just going to take some time to get used to this appearance." Kohaku nodded in understanding. He himself was still trying to get used to her new appearance. "We should stay here for the night and leave for home tomorrow," Rin said. Kohaku nodded in understanding again. Rin then took the sword from her back and decided to draw it from it's sheath. It started to pulse under her grip. Power started to rise from it unsure of it's new master. Rin responded in kind raising her new found power, like it was second nature to her. Kyodaina Chikara calmed down and accepted Rin as it's new master. Kohaku had to step away several feet from the power display. He kind of hoped this display didn't catch attention to any unwanted visitors. The book Rin had set down then started flipping pages of its own accord. It landed on a page that looked like a family tree. Rin took a look at it when she sheathed her sword. Her name was was the last one on the tree. By the look of it she was the only relative alive. She closed the book and turned around to look for Kohaku. She was surprised at the distance he was from her. "Kohaku, are you okay?" "I'm okay, I was just a little freaked out by your display of power a little while ago." "Oh sorry about that. Let's make a fire shall we," Rin said with a smile on her face. Kohaku finally relaxed. His thoughts while gathering wood was, _Lord Sesshomaru is going to be so surprised when he see's this new Rin. _

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Meanwhile way down south Sesshomaru was getting frustrated. Somehow the Lord of the South and his army disappeared. When Sesshomaru entered the south to start to take it over, he expected to meet up with Noboru's army and defeat them within the week, but no it was not to be so. He had reliable sources that Noboru's army was at the current location he was currently at. His army was nowhere to be found. _That damn snake!_

Now Sesshomaru was being cautious because even though you could not see your enemy didn't mean that they weren't there. So Sesshomaru decided to wait them out, however long necessary.

Sesshomaru was currently sitting in his pavilion, letting the noise in his camp drown out his thoughts. It's been five months since this war had started and it was going nowhere anytime soon. "Lord Sesshomaru, may I have permission to enter?" Jaken said from outside the tent flap. "Enter," said Sesshomaru in his usually emotionless tone. Jaken entered, bowing, carrying with him two letters, one was from one of his spies, the other was from Rin. Jaken gave him the letters then left, bowing again, without another word knowing that his lord wanted time alone.

The first letter was from his spy, and it brought good news, which was a welcome relief to the lord. It read,

_Lord Sesshomaru,_

_I apologize for a late report, but I have found that Noboru_

_has a sorcerer in his ranks. His army is invisible which I'm sure you have_

_noticed. My only advice is to wait him out. I may not get to send you another report after this._

_They are suspicious of me. So don't be offended if this is the last you hear of me._

_Sincerely yours_

So his suspicions were correct, but a sorcerer. That's going to present a problem in the future. Then he turned to the second letter from Rin. It smelled of fresh rain and spring flowers and a little bit of honey. He welcomed her scent with open arms. It read,

_Dear Lord Sesshomaru,_

_Thank you so much for the new kimono. It brings back a lot of good memories. I really do appreciate it._

_As for the demon spies, don't worry about it too much. Inuyasha is making sure that the other spy is found. _

_I hope you stay well and safe. Come back to me soon._

_Love always,_

_Rin_

Even though the letter was short it calmed him down immensely. For the first time in months he relaxed both mentally and physically. He reread the letter. He noticed that she signed, _love always. _Love, such a human word and emotion, but it was so Rin. His Rin.Even though at the time he didn't acknowledge it, he really missed his little woman.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**A/N Sorry for the slight wait, but here it is. Enjoy!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Inuyasha**

Ch. 13

Both Kohaku and Rin woke up to the morning light. Rin always loved the sunrise and now she loved it even more with her enhanced eyesight. She took a deep breath as she was sitting up taking in every scent. Everything was more beautiful and more precious to her now that she was a… akuma majo? Was that the term that she was now? Anyways she'd have to careful from no on because she was sure other demons would seek her out for her power. Kill her, enslave her, maybe even going as far as trying to mate with her. That was a disgusting thought so she shook her head to clear her head, got up and joined Kohaku and started to get ready to leave back towards home. She took one last look at the long forgotten village that used to be her home, bowed in deep respect, turned and left it all behind.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

It was been almost four days since they left the deserted village behind. Surprisingly they made good time, sometime during their first day Rin decided she wanted to run back to the village. Kohaku had good stamina for a human, but he still needed rest, so they only stopped during midday and at night to sleep. Rin sometimes had to test out her newfound strength and run faster and go ahead and then come back, having fun doing it. "Hey Rin would you slow down!" yelled Kohaku when she took off on one of her spurts. "I can't slow down Kohaku! I have too much energy! I feel as if I can fly to the moon and back if I tried!" Rin yelled back running back to him. Kohaku huffing and puffing, the running finally taking its toll on his body. "Oh I'm sorry Kohaku, would you like to rest for a while," Rin said apologetically. Kohaku nodded and rested next to a nearby tree. "Hey Rin, can I ask you a question?" Kohaku asked. "Hai, of course you can," Rin replied. "Um, since you have turned into a demon, do you think you have a true form like Lord Sesshomaru?" "I don't know, I haven't really thought about it. Should I try?" Rin questioned. Kohaku just shrugged, but then said, "Well if you do try make sure you do it at a distance so I don't get in the crossfire, okay." He said that kind of jokingly. Rin smiled then decided that she should at least try. She ran to the end of the clearing they were in, leaving her sword and belongings with Kohaku.

_Now how should I go about this. What does Lord Sesshomaru do before he changes? Well first his eyes turn red, then his face starts to elongate, then turns into to a pink orb and when that disappears he's a dog demon in his true form. Sounds easy enough. _In all actuality it wasn't as easy as it looked. Sesshomaru has had years and years of practice and since he was _born _a demon it probably came second nature to him.

_Rin what are you doing?_

_Um trying to see if I could turn into my true form._

_Well first you're doing it wrong. Since your father can't describe it I'm going to have to do it for him._

_Okay, I'm listening._

_The first thing that you are doing wrong is that you are concentrating on the wicca part of you, not the demon side._

_I thought something was off._

_Now the demon part of you is set at the back of your mind and its more of a second personality than anything else. If you are not careful once you have tapped into your demon side it might take control of you in times of emotional distress._

_That's why Lord Sesshomaru keeps his emotions in check and doesn't show them physically._

_Yes that is correct. Now I want you to try and locate that part in your mind. Your demon half._

From an outside view Kohaku was at first worried that Rin concentrating too much. Her face was all scrunched up, it actually kind of cute, but then it relaxed. Then it started to get really quiet, too quiet. Kohaku got up from his sitting position and looked around to see if there were anyone around, but then he realized it was Rin that was making everything go quiet. Then he looked back at her and suddenly was very afraid. Rin had opened her eyes and they were a deep crimson red. Then everything went fast. Her orb, unlike Sesshomaru's was pink, her's was blue. It shot around for a moment then landed in a big explosion. Kohaku had a little trouble keeping his footing because of it. When he opened his eyes he saw the most beautiful and the most terrifying thing; Rin had turned into her true form.

"Wow," Kohaku said in awe. Rin was actually similar to Lord Sesshomaru's mother except her fur was brown. Rin actually looked dainty in this form. _So how do I look? _Rin said. Kohaku looked around thinking he heard something then turned back to Rin. "Rin was that you?" Rin nodded her big head, _Hai why wouldn't it be me. _"You're speaking with your thoughts?" It kind of came out as a question. _Hai._ "Whoa," was the only thing that Kohaku could say at the moment. Already Rins powers were maturing at and excelerated rate. _Shall we go now? If you want to you can ride on my back. _"I couldn't possibly!" exclaimed Kohaku. _Please I insist. Besides it'll be faster and you wouldn't have to try and keep up with me. _Rin did a kind of dog smirk at that. "Alright, alright you win." Rin lowered to the ground low enough for Kohaku to clamber on. Then picking up her belongings in her mouth and Kohaku safely on her back, she took off to the skies. _Wow this is amazing, now I don't have to rely on anyone else to fly me around. I can do it myself. hehe. _Rin thought to herself and then she sighed contentedly soaring through the skies.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**A/N Another chapter! Two in one day, I'm on a role! R/R please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Inuyasha**

Ch. 14

Inuyasha could feel it. It was a demonic aura coming towards the village at a very high speed. The thing was though the the demonic energy was somehow off, it was somehow familiar to him yet not familiar. He tried concentrating on the aura but only realized that it started to give him a headache. "Who do you think it is?" question Kagome from behind him. "The aura seems really familiar to me." Kagome was reading his thoughts. "You stay here, I'm going to see who it is." "Okay, but be careful if is happens to be an enemy." Inuyasha gave her his world famous smirk, gave her kiss on the lips then leapt in the direction of the aura.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

"Well looks like we'll be back at the village by nightfall." Rin nodded her big head in agreement. _But it looks like we are going to have a welcoming committee. Inuyasha is on his was to intercept us._ "Well he's in for a shock." Rin again nodded her head in agreement. In the distance she could already see Inuyasha. So she slowed down and decided to land. It would be easier to talk to him on the ground. _Lets wait for him to come to us, shall we?_ Rin then lowered herself to let Kohaku off her back and also setting her stuff on the ground. Kohaku groaned when he got off. Riding after running for four days straight made him very stiff. _Are you okay Kohaku._ "I'll be fine, I'm just stiff from the ride." He then started to stretch out his sore muscles, that's when Inuyasha decided to make his appearance.

"Damn, now how am I going to explain this to that bastard of a brother of mine," Inuyasha said more to himself than to anyone else. "Rin, you have a lot of explaining to do." "Whoa, wait a minute, how in the world do you know that is Rin in the first place?" Kohaku asked before Rin could explain herself. Inuyasha then pointed to the obvious, his nose. "Even though her scent has changed somewhat, she still smells like Rin." "Oh," was all Kohaku could say. Rin then decided to change back to her humanoid form. "Well Inuyasha what do you think?" Rin asked, kind of proud of herself when Inuyasha's eyes widened just a fraction at her change. Rin smiled at him, then he gaped, the smile went away and in a monotonous voice that would make even Sesshomaru proud, Rin said, "Stop staring Inuyasha, it's unbecoming." That brought him right out of his stupor, shaking his head he finally asked, "So how did this happen to you? As far as I know, no one can change into a demon unless you already have demon blood in you veins." "Well it's a long story and it would be better if I show you." Inuyasha looked confused, and looking at Kohaku, who just shrugged his shoulders not knowing what she was talking about. Looking back at Rin, he was surprised that she was now standing right in front of him. Then very gently she place her palm on the center of his forehead. "Relax," Rin reassured him.

Then images started racing through his mind. It was almost dizzing. As soon as it started, it stopped, then Rin stepped away, giving Inuyasha some space and time to acknowledge what happened. "Well what Kagome says is that you learn something new everyday, huh." Scratching his head, he said again, "Might as well start heading back before it gets too dark or Kagome will be worried." Rin smiled at this, turned around grabbed her stuff, grabbed Kohaku, who was still confused about what happened, and started to head back to the village with Inuyasha.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Kagome was pacing in front of her hut, Izayoi was asleep inside, hopefully for the whole night, wondering where Inuyasha was. She sighed for like the thousandth time then turned to see Inuyasha walking out of the forest. What surprised her the most was the very beautiful woman walking with him. She didn't even Kohaku was behind both them. "Who…?" Kagome started to wonder then she got a better look at the woman. Her eyes widened in recognition. "Rin?" Rin nodded her head and gave her a smile. "Oh my Kami, what happened to you." Rin looked at Inuyasha, quietly asking his permission to do the same thing that she did to him. He reluctantly nodded his head. Rin then walked up to Kagome, Kagome slightly confused at what she was about to do. Rin right in front of now placed her palm on Kagome's forehead, then said, "Relax."

Like Inuyasha, Kagome experienced Rin's memories for the past two weeks that she was gone. As soon as it came, it was gone, and everything made sense. "Wow, Rin, so who was your father?" In answer she opened her book and turned to the page with her family tree and pointed to a name, _Takahiro_. "According to my mother he was a very powerful demon. She also said that he even fought alongside the Inutaisho, Inuyasha's father. Once he saw my mother he fell in love with her and wanted to be with her for the rest of his life, but not with the appearance of a demon. Getting to know my mother a little better found out what she was, so he changed his appearance because there isn't a spell today to make a demon a human. They lived happily until the day of their deaths and the rest is history." Everyone gasped at this, Inuyasha was more affected by this news than anyone else at the mention of his father. "Wow," they all said in unison. "Well let's discuss this further inside the hut, shall we?" Kagome suggested. "Yes, let's." Rin said cheerily.

"Let me make some tea," Kagome said while everyone sat down. Kohaku decided to lean against the wall, but soon after doing that he fell asleep, not hearing any conversation that was going on. "I must have tired him out, huh." "What did you do to the poor boy, Rin?" asked Kagome looking at Kohaku's slumped form. "I only made him run for four days straight, that's all. I had so much energy when I became a demon, I decided to run all the way here, Kohaku following the best he could," Rin replied kind of guiltily. "I think he'll be fine, he just needs some rest," said Kagome going over to put a blanket on him. "So Rin what are you going to do now?" Inuyasha asked. "What do you mean?" "What I mean is that you need to train. Isn't that your own father's sword on your back, at least that's what I got from your memories. You need to learn to use your powers, both demonic and wicca, to get control. If you don't your powers will run wild and out of control and you'll make easy prey to other demons out there who sense your presence, plus now that you are a demon, a female demon to be exact, you definitely need to be careful, because of the fact that when you go into heat, every male demon are going to come calling and not in a good manner I might add." "Wow Inuyasha I didn't know that you could be so passionate," Rin giggled. "It's not a laughing matter Rin!" "Inuyasha, calm down. I understand from where you are coming from, but I have just one question for you." "Yea what is it?" "Can you train me in the ways of the sword?" "HUH?!" "Like you said I need to train, and the only one in the vicinity that has a demonic sword is you. You are my only choice right now since Lord Sesshomaru is away at war. Will you, please." Both Kagome and Rin looked expectantly at him making him increasingly more uncomfortable. "Okay fine, but I'm not the only one that will train you." "Who else?" "Kohaku." Rin looked questioningly at him for his reasoning. "Even though Kohaku isn't a demon, he knows the ways. When ever I'm not around, he will be my replacement." "Sounds doable. Okay, when do we start?" "Tomorrow, early," Inuyasha finalized. Rin gave him a breathtaking smile of thanks.

Kagome on the other hand still had a question on her mind. "But Rin, who will be teaching you the ways of a wicca. Don't you need a teacher for that too?" Kagome asked. "Actually I don't. I have my mother's book, which is more like a history, than a book of spells and enchantments. If I do need help I know who to go to," replied Rin confidently. "Okay if you say so. Let's go to bed, you have a long day tomorrow." Rin nodded her head and wondered where she would sleep, then she realized that she hadn't slept in almost five days! "You can have the extra futon if you are wondering where to sleep," Kagome said. "Okay, thank you." Settling down for the night was hard. Rin still had so much energy she still couldn't get herself to go to sleep. So she tossed and turned until she found a comfortable spot, which was on her back, and just laid there getting excited for the new day to come.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**A/N Whew! That was longer than expected. Hope you enjoy! R/R**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Inuyasha**

Ch. 15

Morning came all too soon for Inuyasha. This meant having to start training with Rin today. He got up quietly so as not to disturb Kagome from her sleep, dressed himself, grabbed Tetsusaiga and went out to the kitchen area. He expected Rin to be asleep, but he only found Kohaku. _Where is that girl?_ Following her scent, he went outside to see her sitting right outside the door. "How long have you been up?" he asked leaning against the door frame. "All night, couldn't sleep," was Rin's response. "Would like to have breakfast first or would like to start?" Breakfast did sound good to Inuyasha, but at this rate Kagome would be a while before she woke up and this was the first time Izayoi slept through the night. "Let's get the basics down first. Shall we?" Inuyasha said then took off to the forest. Rin took a second before getting up and taking off after him. She caught up to him, but it took a good five minutes to get to their destination, well away from the village.

It was a big open field, but upon closer inspection it looked like an old battlefield, long ago forgotten. Grass had overgrown a lot of it, hiding evidence. "Alright this'll be perfect. Now Rin, Rin?" she was nowhere to be seen, he couldn't even sense her. _I could have sworn she followed me here. Wait a moment._ Suddenly Rin came flying toward him with her sword swinging wildly. He barely moved out of the way before she struck. "Very good Rin, sneaking up on me like that, but you'll have to do better than that to get me!" Inuyasha said while drawing out Tetsusaiga. Swinging his sword back at Rin, Rin parried Tetsusaiga away from her head with ease. "I thought that this was supposed to be training, Inuyasha! Your swings are child splay!" Rin said trying to goad him and lungeing towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha stepped out of the way and said back, "Well then I won't be taking it easy on you from now on!" Inuyasha brought Tetsusaiga upon her head again and Rin blocking the blow. They continued in this fashion for the whole morning, Rin learning quickly. They lost track of time because it was already noon and Inuyasha's stomach was growling from hunger, so they headed back to the village.

"Geez I thought I'd never see you guys at all today," said Kagome outside the hut with Izayoi, as Inuyasha and Rin walked up. Izayoi squealed in delight at seeing her father so he grabbed her from Kagome and started to nuzzle her which made her squeal even more. "Sorry about that Kagome, we lost track of time," Rin replied watching Inuyasha play with his daughter. "Oh well, whether start training sooner rather than later I guess. Come on inside I've got lunch ready and guess who decided to drop by." Rin smelled her before she entered the hut. Once inside she jumped into her awaiting arms. "Lady Keade, I missed you!" Rin nearly shouted. "It is good to see ye too child. Now back up so I can get a look at you." Rin stepped back and hoping her appearance wasn't too ruffled from her sparring match with Inuyasha. "My you are certainly have grown more beautiful-" Keade started to cough. "Lady Keade are you alright?" Rin asked concerned, but knowing full well that with her senses heightened, that Keade wasn't doing well. "It's just a little cough, nothing to worry about." Rin didn't believe her for a second, but let it be for the moment. Then she decided to look around the hut and found that Kohaku wasn't in the room. "Where's Kohaku?" "Oh he woke up about midmorning and decided that he should go visit Sango before he leaves again." "Oh." "You know you can go over there right now. I'm sure he hasn't left yet." Noting the saddened look on Rin's face. "Okay I'll be right back." Then Rin left for Sango and Miroku's home.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Once she got there she knocked on the hut politely, hearing children causing Kami's nows what inside. "Come in!" yelled out Sango. Rin entered. All eyes looked at her and all mouths dropped. Her first thought was, _is there something on my face?,_ then remembering her changed appearance and the fact that they hadn't seen her yet, she decided to get the attention of the person she came here for. "Um Kohaku, can I talk to you for a moment?" "Kohaku? Do you know this person?" asked Miroku. "Of course and you do too. That's Rin." Everyone gasped as Kohaku got up and walked over to Rin. "Rin?" asked Sango. Rin gave her a smile as confirmation. "Wow." everyone said in unison. _Is everyone going to do that, stare and then say wow. This is really starting to get annoying._

Rin bowed to them and stepped out and Kohaku followed. She walked a little ways away before she spoke. "Um so I heard that you are going to leave here again, soon." "You heard right. There is a demon problem a little west of here that needs to be taken care of." "Oh, um, did Kagome tell you-" "Hai, that I'm to help you train, am I correct?" "Hai and also I wanted to tell you thank you for accompanying me on my travels earlier." "That's no problem Rin. Anything for a friend." Rin smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek which made him blush like crazy. "I'll see again when you come through yes?" "Of course." Rin smiled again and turned and left without another word.

Kohaku looked after her for a while then went back inside. Everything was quiet because everyone was eating. "So what exactly is your relationship with Rin?" Sango came out and said. "We are just friends and nothing more. To be honest I did used to have a huge crush on her when she turned twelve, but you know she is way out of my league. Even more so now. Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't allow it anyways." Sango understood his reasoning, but still she could't resist in asking, "So you don't plan on making a move to court her?" Kohaku sighed at that. Did Sango not understand? "No because unless you want a very pissed off and very protective inu daiyokai strewing your only brothers carcass on your front lawn for even lifting a finger in her direction, I am not going to." Sango tried to say something again, but, "No, Sango besides now that she herself is a demon she has more chances of mating Lord Sesshomaru himself than anyone else. I have accepted this fact a long time ago, so drop it." Kohaku was looking really irritated at this point. Sango decided then to drop it. When Rin walked in she thought she was a goddess come down to earth. She has changed so much in the two weeks that she was gone. Miroku looked at his wife sadly, sometimes this woman could be so stubborn, but he loved her just the same.

Everyone ate in silence after that. Kohaku helped his sister with the dishes and Miroku put the smallest ones down for a nap, leaving the older ones to help their mother and uncle. Once everything was done, Kohaku turned to leave, Kirara planning to go with him this time. Watching him leave, Sango went to catch up with him to apologize. "Kohaku!" He looked behind him to look at Sango. "I'm sorry about earlier, I just worry about you, that's all." Kohaku gave her a small smile and gave her hug then left. Sango watched him go until she couldn't see him no longer. _I guess it's better this way than getting his heart broken._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

"Come on Rin! I thought you had more spunk than that!" Inuyasha teased her. He had parried one of her blows and then sent her flying. "Now lets try that again." They were at it again once lunch was over, this time Kagome, Izayoi, and Keade decided to come and watch. Rin was starting to loose her cool. She was getting more and more frustrated. Her demon was starting to come to the forefront of her mind and since she was new to this, was a very bad thing. She was starting to see red. Inuyasha came at her again, coming down at her from the air, which she easily dodged. _Stay calm_, she kept on telling herself. Then she came at him with everything she could think of, getting even for frustrated because he blocked each and every one of her attacks. Then Inuyasha went on the offensive and gave her one of his attacks, again sending her flying. "You are making it way too easy to beat you Rin and another thing you need to calm down so you can focus more." _So he can sense that I'm about to lose it. _Looking back up at him from her kneeling position made Inuyasha back up a couple steps. Her red eyes were creeping him out. _Breath, calm down Rin, _she kept on telling herself. After a good minute she managed to calm herself down to make her eyes turn back to normal. "You know what let's call it day. Start again tomorrow," Inuyasha said sheathing Tetsusaiga. "What?! There is still some daylight left and I can keep going!" "No. Right now you are in no condition to continue seeing as you almost transformed. We'll start again tomorrow when you've fully cooled down." Sighing in defeat, Rin sheathed Kyodaina Chikara, and walked over to where Kagome, Izayoi, and Keade were. "Remember this is only your first day child," Keade tried to reassure her. Rin nodded and kneeled in front of her so she could climb on her back, Inuyasha doing the same with Kagome holding Izayoi.

They arrived back at the village in no time, Rin didn't stop till she got to Keade's hut, not even giving Inuyasha a backward glance. She was still irritated that he stopped, but she also knew that he was right. At her hut she let Keade down and they both went inside. Keade was going about making tea, while Rin went to her trunk to get her bathing supplies. "Lady Keade, I'm going to the hot spring to clean up and I might be a while so don't wait up for me okay," Rin said heading towards the door. "Okay, just be ye careful." Rin gave her a small smile and took off towards the hot spring.

Once there she stripped out of her clothes and went to get in the pool. She took a breath and completely submerged herself. She stayed under for about a minute before coming up for air. She took her time washing all the grime from her body. She had completely calmed down by this time. _I'll have to apologize to Inuyasha tomorrow. I know he's only trying to help._ The moon started to come up. For a moment she wished that she could see her lord again. She missed him terribly. _I wonder if he'll send another letter, probably not since this war has come about. He'll be terribly busy trying to win it than worry about me. Even though he doesn't know that I have changed, he probably doesn't think of me often. I just hope that he stays safe._ With that last thought she got out of the hot spring, washed her dirty clothes, then dressed in her kimono she got for her birthday and headed back to village.

Upon entering the hut, Keade was already asleep in the corner. Smiling Rin went to her own futon, she laid down to relax for the night, knowing full well that she wouldn't sleep. _I hope you are thinking of me Lord Sesshomaru._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**A/N Wow I made that one long. Hope you guys enjoy. Next update will be the status on Lord Sesshomaru. R/R**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Inuyasha**

Ch. 16

Without her even realizing it her thoughts traveled all the was to her lord. _I hope you are thinking of me Lord Sesshomaru. _It seemed as whisper on the wind but Sesshomaru heard it just the same. _Rin?_ Then he shook it off thinking he was imagining things. Currently looking over the soon to be battlefield, Noboru's army was still hidden under an enchantment. Where was Inuyasha when he needed him. The Red Tetsusaiga would easily get rid of the barrier. He had soon found out that the enchantment only hid them, but not their smell. He knew they were there, well everyone in his army did, and boy did they stink. Sesshomaru resisted the urge to wrinkle his nose. It has been eight months.

Turning he went back into the cent of camp. Soldiers he passed bowed in respect, then returning to their duties. Even though they didn't look it they were all getting restless. There was a fight among them of the dispute over food. As punishment they got fifty lashes, and that was a basically a slap on the wrist to demons. _Maybe Noboru is waiting for all of us to be at each others throats, to kill each other off. _Either way Sesshomaru was going to be patient.

Finally entering his tent, he didn't expect a surprise visiter. "What are you doing here?" "Now is that any way to speak to your mother, Sesshomaru." He didn't like repeating himself, even for his own mother, but he asked again, "What are you doing here, mother?" "Oh you are such an ungrateful pup, disrespecting your only mother." she sighed dramatically. Sesshomaru growled his irritation. "I'm just here to check on how you are fairing my young son." "Non of your business. Now leave." He walked around her to sit at his desk to look at paperwork that was slowly collecting dust. "Getting past the barrier isn't working now is it?" his mother asked, being very serious. This caught his attention. He waited for her to continue. Since her back was to him he didn't see what her facial expressions where. She was fingering her meido stone thoughtfully as if contemplating telling him something important, then decided it could wait. "Just so you know you are doing the best method right now. When the time comes you are going to have to be at your fiercest." With that being said she left. Sesshomaru was completely confused though he didn't show it on his face.

He looked at his paperwork trying to decipher what she said, but it only served to confuse him more. Shaking his head to clear it he got back up and found that his tent was way too stifling, so he went back outside. It was dark now, the stars were out and there was no moon. He missed traveling by himself, well there was Jaken and AhUn and at one time there was Rin too. Winter is on it's way, it's starting to get cold, even though he barely noticed it. He hoped that Rin stayed warm this winter. He continued to stare at the night sky until morning.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru's mother was flying through that same night sky. She was going to a place where she never thought she would go to. _You are like your father in the strangest ways, Sesshomaru._ You see she already knew about Rin's ancestry the moment Rin's soul came back from the underworld. She knew what and who she was. Something her meido stone revealed to her after they left her home. That was the last time she saw her son before now.

She didn't stop till she made it to her destination.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Dawn came and Rin was already up. It has been three months since she started training with Inuyasha. Kagome put down a strict rule that they could only train five days on and have two days of rest. Rin wanted to protest, but Kagome gave her the reason that she wanted some "quality" time with her husband. Rin blushed at the implication and gave in to her rule. During her off time she read her book trying to understand the ways of a wicca. In some ways a wicca was similar to a priestess. They both learned the ways of herbs and healing and she already knew all that stuff thanks to Kagome and Keade and when Jinenji was around, he helped too.

During the first month she discovered she could freeze things in motion. She accidentally discovered it during one of her training sessions with Inuyasha. She stuck her sword in the ground for one of their breather sessions and he thought it would be funny to catch her off guard. So he walked in front of her, still a couple yards away from her and leapt in the air yelling loudly. Her head was in-between her knees so she didn't see him. She squealed at the sound, put up her hands in defense against the attack, but the attack didn't come. She opened her eyes to see him frozen in mid air. It looked like time had stopped. She got up, picked up her sword and walked around him, then he unfroze. She didn't do anything to make him unfreeze, so she figured her new power had a time limit. Stopping time had a time limit, how ironic. Then it just escalated from there.

Her next power she discovered was that she could blow stuff up. Then it was moving stuff with her mind, then putting up a barrier. All of this was discovered while training with Inuyasha. She wasn't so keen on blowing stuff up since she almost blew off Inuyasha's left leg upon discovering it. All in all she has been mastering everything, in her own time of course.

Now standing outside Keade's hut looking at the lightening sky sensing a presence coming at a very high speed toward the village. She looked back at the hut, Keade's health has been slowly detieriating. She knew very soon that she would pass to the other side. Rin didn't like it, but it's the fact of life. Then she took off, intending to meet this person she has not seen in almost eight years. Yes, she knew who this person was. _Sesshomaru's mother, what does she want here?_

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**A/N Hope you enjoyed. Had to get Sesshomaru's mother in there somewhere. R/R**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own Inuyasha**

Ch. 17

Rin waited in the field that she trained with Inuyasha. Looking up seeing a big white dog flying through the sky circling the field. _What is she waiting for?_ Then she remembered how Lord Sesshomaru greeted his mother the last time she saw her. So she transformed and went up to meet her. She was still a little awkward with any of the Inu customs. So she waited for the Lady Mother to make the first move. She came at Rin with jaws wide and Rin exposed her throat to show her obedience. They grappled with each other for a moment before traveling back to earth and transforming back to their humanoid forms. Out of respect Rin bowed low. "You may rise. So you are the little girl I saved all those years ago. You have grown young one. May I ask your name?" Rin looked up as she talked and said in response, "My name is Rin my lady. May I ask yours, since last time I didn't catch it." "My name is Kasumi."

"So, pardon me for asking, but what are you doing here?" "I am here because of my son. The war is at a stalemate and at this point it'll go nowhere. There is a sorcerer in the enemies' midst and is currently hiding Noboru's army from being seen." Rin looked down as she took in this new information. "And what do you want to do about that." "You need to train a lot faster, for I believe that you need to go and help my son win this." Rin gasped at this. "Are you planning on helping with my training?" "Hai, I am. That half-breed may be capable-" "I heard that." Both of them looked over to see Inuyasha leaning against the tree. "Inuyasha, this is-" Rin trying to introduce the two. "Yea I know who that is. Kind of hard to miss the resemblance. I met her once in my life a long time ago and never wished to again." Kasumi turned back to Rin, ignoring Inuyasha completely. "Now let's see how much you have learned under his tutelage." Inuyasha scoffed at that. Kasumi drew a sword that Rin had not seen her draw, dropped her furs and came at Rin with full force. Rin barely had time to draw her own, so she ended up ducking to miss the blow that was aimed at her head. "You are too slow. Now come at me with everything you have." Kasumi stood still waiting for Rin's attack.

At first Rin didn't know what to do, then decided to come at her from the side. Launching herself at Kasumi, she swiped at her which Kasumi blocked it with ease. Then it became a real sword fight. Swing, block, parry, swing, block, lunge. It continued like this what seemed like forever, neither one getting the upper hand, and neither of them tiring. Inuyasha had a time trying to keep up with the fight, they were moving so fast. The sun was already telling him that it was noon. _Geesh, I wonder if they are going to stop anytime soon._ As soon as he thought that they stopped. Neither of the women were breathing hard. "I may have misjudged you at first, but your skills are excelling faster than I expected." Rin didn't know how to respond to that, she knew herself that she could do better. Knowing the family history it would be really hard to give even compliments. Kasumi's face was as stoic as Sesshomaru's. Not knowing Kasumi for very long, Rin couldn't judge her mood. "Your sword technique is lacking, but right now satisfactory. Now let us see what you do without your sword. Sheath your sword." Rin did as instructed not saying anything. Sheathing her own sword, Kasumi raised her right hand, and Rin recognized the motion because Sesshomaru did the same thing to summon his whip.

Kasumi unleashed her attack, Rin having an attack of her own, moved the whip with her mind from Kasumi's intended target, which was her heart. "Hmm interesting," was all she said. Kasumi sent her whip at her again, trying to see what she would do next. Rin moved it with her mind again, but it came back to attack again, so Rin ended up freezing it in motion. It didn't last long because it was in motion again. Kasumi called back her whip, still being as stoic as ever. The rest of the afternoon was spent with Kasumi testing Rin's limits. They didn't stop till it got dark. Long ago Inuyasha left, seeing that he wasn't needed. "You still need a lot of work." "Hai I already know that," Rin said back trying not to be rude. Rin actually felt tired after training for the whole day, nonstop. Rin was about to turn and leave, but Kasumi stopped her. "Where are you going?" "I was going to head back to the village." "No, your training will continue into the night. Most fights, especially one on ones are done in the night. You are finished when I say you are finished." Rin gaped at her in disbelief. "When will be done?" "Don't ask such questions and I don't like repeating myself. Now attack." Reluctantly Rin came at her with all she had already getting frustrated with her current situation.

They continued through the night, and the next day, and the next. The days that past seemed like a blur. Inuyasha came occasionally to check on her, but he knew better than to interfere. They didn't even stop to eat. Without even knowing it a whole month had passed and Rin felt like she was a lead weight. Kasumi wasn't any better. She herself hadn't moved like this in a very long time. So she called a halt. Two days of rest is what she gave, then they would be at it again. Rin was grateful, because every muscle in her body didn't want to respond to her commands. The first thing she wanted to do was jump in the river, which is exactly what she did. It was frigid, winter was right around the corner. She also really needed to clean her clothes. "Hey Rin?" It was Kagome. "I thought you would be here, I brought a change of clothes for you." "Thank you so much, Kagome." Kagome took her dirty ones and started to was them with the soap she also brought. "So how is training with the Lady Mother?" "She is vicious, but I'm learning a lot from her. Fighting a full demon is a lot different than fighting a half demon, no offense to Inuyasha." "I won't tell, besides you have been training for a whole month straight." "A whole month? It's been that long?" "Hai." Rin still sitting in the river, Kagome started to wash her hair. Rin barely noticed because she was numb and tired. She finally decided to get out to dry herself and she dressed in the kimono that Kagome brought, grabbed her sword and newly washed clothes and headed back to the village with Kagome. They finally reached Keade's hut, Rin had enough strength to ask how Keade was doing. "Not good, her health is slowly depleting." Rin all of a sudden felt some guilt because she forgot about the woman that helped raise her during her training with Kasumi. "Don't feel bad, she understood your situation and she didn't want to worry you," Kagome said looking at Rin's saddened expression, then looking at the sleeping form that was Keade.

"How long do you have to rest?" Kagome asked breaking the silence. "Lady Kasumi gave me two days rest, then we'll be right back at it again until she says we're done." "Wow she sounds like you said, vicious." They both giggled lightly. "I'll leave you to your rest then." With that Kagome left the hut to head to her own, Rin having a hard moving a few steps to get to her futon, which looked like it was freshly pressed. _She still manages to take care of me even when I'm gone. _Laying down, before her head even hit the pillow, she fell into a deep sleep.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**A/N Another chapter up! Another update soon! R/R**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own Inuyasha**

Ch. 18

"Should we wake her? She said Kasumi only gave her two days of rest and she's been asleep for those two days," said Kagome with a worried tone. "Maybe we should make some food, that always wakes me up," chimed in Inuyasha. Izayoi was sitting up now and she blabbering in baby talk in the background. When Rin fell asleep that night, it started to snow heavily and it hasn't stopped. "I wonder if she is going to make her train in this weather?" Kagome asked while looking outside, Keade had already started to make a stew, enough for everybody. "I'm sure she will, I've heard she can be as ruthless as Sesshomaru, so I highly doubt she'll give Rin a break." Kagome sighed at that. She looked at Rin and she noticed she started to stir. _Huh, Inuyasha was right, the smell of food is waking her up._ A groan came from Rin then.

_I can barely move._ Rin was very stiff from laying down so long. She looked around and saw Kagome, Keade, and Inuyasha looking at her. "I'm alright, I'm just stiff, so you can stop looking at me like that," Rin said with good humor. Kagome went over to help her up to a sitting position. "Thank you. Um how long have I been asleep?" Rin asked, worried that she had slept too long. "It's the evening of the second day, so you'll be at it again tomorrow, snow included," replied Inuyasha. Rin stared then went to a window to look outside. It indeed was snowing and it looked deep. _How does she expect me to train in this? _Rin wondered. The smell of food brought her back to the people in the room and her stomach growled. Boy she was hungry. She smiled sheepishly. If she wasn't careful she would eat the whole pot and not leave any for the rest of them. She actually couldn't remember when her last actual meal was.

Everyone just smiled at her. Keade then handed her a bowl of rice with stew placed on top. Rin consumed it in five bites. She would have done it in two, but it was still really hot. She waited patiently for everyone else to finish before she even dared to ask for seconds. "May I have some more please?" she asked tentively. "Of course child," Keade answered with handing her another bowl full. _Boy this is sooo good! _She decided to eat this portion slowly, savoring every bite. Kagome giggled at the young woman. She then cleaned up Izayoi from the mess she was making and told Inuyasha they should probably get back to their own hut. "Okay, bye," Rin said helping Keade clean up the dinner dishes. Silence, and all that Rin could hear was Keade's raspy breathing. She even dreaded to ask her how she was doing. "Rin ye know if you keep staring at me like that I'll probably have an anxiety attack wondering if ye have something important to say to me." "I'm just wondering how you are feeling Lady Keade. I don't want to go off training knowing when I get back you won't be here." "Oh child ye have nothing to worry over, when I go, I go. I'm not going to live forever." Rin was saddened by that last sentence because she knew she would live forever, like Sesshomaru. "No need to be sad, just that when I go you keep on going to fill ye life with happiness. That is all I ask." Rin nodded her head reluctantly, still a little depressed. Keade patted her cheek gently with a motherly manner and went to bed.

Rin watched her caretaker for eight years silently. Now that she was awake, she knew she wouldn't fall back to sleep. So she spent the rest of the night stretching her still sore muscles. She changed out of her kimono into the clothes that she trained in which was a basic haori and hakama. She went to her trunk to find her winter boots that Sesshomaru gave to her two years ago. They were well made and fur lined. Even though demons were more durable, she still didn't want her feet to freeze. Once she was ready she grabbed her sword and headed for the door, taking one last look at Keade's sleeping form, turned and left.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

_That girl is late._ Kasumi looking to the sky, it was already lighting up for the beginning of the day. She looked to her right and saw Rin staring right at her. _Huh I didn't even sense her coming._ "Let us begin," Kasumi said with authority. Both drawing their swords they went at it each other.

It soon became a routine. Kasumi would train Rin and not in just fighting, but etiquette. Basically Kasumi was giving her lessons on how to be a lady. Rin had a quick mind and wit and she learned quickly. They would train for a month straight, have two days of rest, then another month. So on and so on. It lasted the whole winter and into early spring. One day Kasumi just stopped and looked at Rin, who stared right back, her back straight, her head held high. One word would describe her at this moment and it was regal. Kasumi was proud of her quick progress. Once spring really settled in she would join her son on the battle field. She will make sure of that.

"Why did you stop Lady Kasumi?" Rin asked after a period of silence. "Your training is finished. I shall leave you now, but I will come back to collect you when the time is right." "Really? Um, I guess this is goodbye for now. Thank you for your help Lady Kasumi." Rin then bowed in respect. "I have taught you all that you know and then some. I don't say such things lightly and often, but I am proud of you and your progress Lady Rin." Rin was taken aback by when Lady Kasumi gave her an honorific. "Why did you call me lady, Lady Kasumi?" "Because as of right now I consider you pack, just as my son has." Rin bowed again, "Thank you again, Lady Kasumi." "Until we meet again Lady Rin," she in turn bowed to her, turned and took off to the skies. Rin looked after her until she was gone, then looked down at her still unsheathed sword. _Mother, Father, I hope you are proud of me too._

_We are little one._

_I haven't heard from you in a while._

_That's because you were training and I didn't want to distract you from that._

_Thank you._

_I love you sweetheart._

_Love you too._

_Got to go. Stay safe._

_I will._

Rin sheathed, then started to head back to the village. When she got back everyone was crowed around Keade's hut. _Oh no. No, no, no, no. _Rin rushed past the villagers and headed inside the hut. It smelled of sickness and death. Keade's time was almost up. Kagome was currently at her side holding her hand. Rin went to her other hand. Kagome looked up, tears in her eyes, surprised to see Rin there. "I thought you were still out training?" Kagome asked quietly. "Lady Kasumi ended it early. My training is done," Rin said just as quietly, but loud enough so she could hear. Keade was breathing shallowly, sometimes she would stop breathing then begin again. "Rin?" Keade managed to rasp out. "Hai I'm here." "Just remember, don't forget your happiness," with that Keade closed her one good eye and passed on to the other side. Her body which used to hold warmth was steadily growing cold. In the first time in a long time Rin shed tears. Kagome was crying uncontrollably at this point in time. Rin walked over and and hugged her in comfort. "We should start preparing her body for cremation," Kagome finally managed to calm down enough to say that. Rin only nodded her head, not trusting her voice at the moment.

Kagome walked out to get Inuyasha and to tell everyone Keade had finally passed on. There were many tears from everyone. The men of the village started to build a pyre so they could cremate Keade's body. She would be buried next to her sister, Kikyo. Rin stayed inside and prepared Keade's body. Oiling her body, so it could burn faster and so the smell of burning body wasn't so potent. She cleaned her fingernails, washed her feet, combed her long grey hair. Kagome came in to help, but Rin had already finished. "We'll wait until morning to burn her body." "Okay," Rin said in a small voice. "You can come to out place to stay the night if you want." "No thank you, I'll stay here to watch over her." Kagome nodded her head, taking one last look at Keade, then left. Rin walked outside to sit against the wall, her mind in a daze. She wished right then that Sesshomaru was here to comfort her, but alas he was not. Remembering Lady Kasumi's word's that she needed to help her son win the war, Rin would make sure to do just that, so he could come home, to her. She didn't realize how much she missed him until that moment, that she started to cry again. She didn't stop until the first rays of sunlight were first seen. She went inside to get dressed in the only black outfit she had. She hated the color black, it was an absolutely depressing color. She went back outside to see Inuyasha and Kagome walking up with little Izayoi. They were also dressed in black.

Looking at Inuyasha dressed in black instead of his usual red looked really odd. He looked so out of place. Rin looked away and waited for everyone to arrive for the funeral. Once everyone arrived, Inuyasha went inside to retrieve the body. Walking out Inuyasha place Keade gently on the pile of wood. Miroku, being a priest, said some words of respect for the old woman; Rin didn't hear a word. She just stared listlessly at Keade's body, wishing she could just leave, but she couldn't make her legs respond. Then a man pored oil over the surface of the wood to it could catch quickly, then a torch was handed to her. Kagome was on the other side with another torch. Kagome nodded her head in encouragement. They both in unison lighted the wood. Everyone backed up from the heat. Soon the villagers began to leave in silence once the fire started to die down. Only those who were really close to Keade stayed. Rin then turned to go into the hut to fetch the urn that would be used for her ashes. Inuyasha left the same time to dig a hole next to Kikyo's grave. Both sister's would be buried next to each other.

Once the fire was completely out, Miroku took a shovel and put the ashes into the urn, said prayer, then picked it up, looking at everybody that was left and the started a slow procession up the staircase. Once there, Inuyasha was already done with the hole, he took the urn from Miroku and placed the urn gently in the hole. Burying it in silence, Inuyasha went over to Kagome and Izayoi, Kagome still crying her eyes out, they left without another word. Miroku and Sango and their children soon left to their own home, leaving Rin to mourn in silence. Once she was done with the silence she bowed to both graves of the sisters then left.

She would not have this sadness rule her life. She would take Keade's last words to her to heart. She will find her happiness. She smiled a small smile, went into the hut she shared with Keade, and started to clean it up. Washing clothes, cleaning dishes, cleaning the futon Keade laid on, then put it away. Once everything was done, it looked like one person lived in it. Then Rin walked out of the hut to enjoy the rest of the day's sunshine. _Now all I have to do now is wait for Lady Kasumi to come get me, whenever that will be. _

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**A/N Really long chapter. Keade is finally put to rest. R/R**


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own Inuyasha**

Ch. 19

It has been two months since Rin had finished her training, and spring was once again in full swing. Her daily routine had become regular, she helped Kagome around the village, even though knowing what she was, the villagers didn't scorn her and in turn trusted her to protect them like Inuyasha did. She also babysat little Izayoi, who was becoming a little beauty herself, so Kagome and Inuyasha could have some alone time.

Right now though she was in a flower field, doing what she has been doing since a small girl, pick flowers. She sighed letting her mind wander. A month ago she experienced her first heat. During that time she didn't know what to do with herself. One moment she wanted to stand up and go somewhere, but she knew that wasn't a good idea, so she ended up sitting down only to stand up again. It was a process that she went through for three days straight. Inuyasha was the only one who knew what she was going through so he kept a watchful eye, so any unwanted demons didn't come poking around. Having the urge to mate was somewhat excruciating because the only person she had on her mind was miles away. Rin sighed again. Soon she collected a whole variety of flowers, from violets to daises. So with her colorful collection she decided to head towards Miroku and Sango's place to give some to them.

Once at there place she was greeted with the two oldest outside, Cho and Emi. "Hello Aunty Rin!" they both cried in unison. "Hello you two. Are your parents inside? I've come baring gifts." "No, they-" "-went to-" "-Aunty Kagome's and Uncle Yasha's-" "-to tell them-" "-something. We do-" "-not know what but-" "-that's were they went." they both said finishing each others sentences. "Well then can I leave some of these flowers that I picked with you," Rin said holding up her collection. Both twins looked brightly at the flowers. "Oooooooooo," they both said. "Oh we got a letter from Uncle Kohaku. The letter said that he has a big surprise when he comes to visit us next." "Oh really. What surprise is this?" "We do not know, but we'll find out when he gets here which should be within the week. Right Cho?" "Hmmhuh," was Emi's response. "Well I guess I'll give you your share of flowers and head off to Kagome's then." Then letting the girls pick the one's they wanted they went inside and Rin left. Looking after them Rin began wishing she had some of her own. _Those girls are way too cute._

Heading off towards Kagome's hut, Rin began wondering what her own children would look like. Silver hair, golden eyes, and a crescent moon came to mind when she began to think of any future children she might have with a certain daiyokai. Right now though she just wanted to see his face again to worry too much about the future. Coming up upon Kagome's hut she heard laughter coming from two women she considered sister's. She knocked, being polite, waiting for entrance. "Come in!" Kagome said a little too loudly for Rin's sensitive ears. "Geesh Kagome I can hear you just fine!" "Oh sorry Rin I keep forgetting you have hearing and a nose of bloodhound. No offense taken of course." "Of course. So what are you two laughing about." "Oh we were just congratulating ourselves." "Yep" Sango chimed in. "Okay so what's to congratulate," Rin said confused. "Oh come on Rin, use that nose of yours, surly you had noticed by now." "Now that you mention it both of your scents have changed somewhat." Looking at both women though, she noticed how they both seemed to glow. Then it dawned on her. "Are you two-?" "YES!" they both screamed in excitement. "And we are both like weeks of each other so it's a good chance we may give birth at the same time, in about six months, which is extra exciting," Sango said. "Sango you do realize that this will be your seventh." "Oh I know, I promised to give Miroku lots of children when he proposed and he's going to get lots of children." Kagome giggled at that. "Well then congratulations to the both of you." "Thank you Rin," Kagome said in exuberance. "Oh and Kagome try not to sit Inuyasha so many times when you go into labor okay." Kagome blushed when she remembered when Izayoi was born. "I'll try, but I'm giving you no guarantees." They all laughed at that.

"Well I have come baring flowers in abundance. Cho and Emi already chose their flowers, so Kagome have at it," Rin said changing the subject. Looking around Rin wondered, "Hey where are the guys?" "Oh they went out to watch the kids while we had some quality woman time," Kagome responded. "Speaking of guys," Sango said while remembering something, "Kohaku going to come visit. Says he has a surprise. I wonder what it is?" Rin looking up and out the closest window said, "Well I think that mystery will be solved, because I can see Kirara in the distance." "Oh really?" "Uh huh," Rin said in response leading the way outside the hut. The two women followed Rin outside to see what she saw, which wasn't much, and what she saw surprised her so much because riding behind Kohaku was a woman. Soon Sango and Kagome could see what she did and they both gasped. "Kohaku!" Sango yelled to get his attention. Kohaku redirected Kirara towards them to land. Once landing, he hopped off then helped the young woman behind him down. Sango and Kagome gasped again because they recognized the young woman and she recognized them too. "AI!?" "Kagome and Sango!?" They ran to each other and embraced. Rin walked over to Kohaku looking as confused as he was. "Do you know each other?" Rin asked then she noticed the young woman's smell. _A half-demon?_ "Um Sango and Kagome can you please let go of my wife." Everyone blinked at him except Ai who just smiled and walked over to him. "Wife? When did this happen?" Sango asked. "About three months ago is when we met and-" "Um sorry for interrupting Kohaku, before you get into your story lets go inside to sit down and get comfortable," Rin calmly suggested. Everyone nodded at the suggestion.

"Now where was I," Kohaku said once taking a seat next to his wife, Ai. She pushed back her hair behind her ear which looked like a fin. It confirmed Rin's suspicion that Ai was a half-demon. "The way we met wasn't exactly romantic in any sense. I was tracking a pack of hog demons west of hear and she ended up in the crossfire. She was with another woman, her sister, Asagi, they came from a village along the coast. I almost didn't make in time. Defeating the demons was easy once I caught up with them." "Then Asagi being heavily pregnant at the time, all the adrenaline sent her into labor right there. I made Kohaku stay and help me get her back to the village so she didn't have her baby right in the middle of the forest. Once her baby was born, which was a baby boy, we properly introduced ourselves and it went from there. We were married after two months." Ai finished the story. Kagome and Sango were close to tears, being hormonal and all. Rin just smiled. "Well congratulations to the both of you," Rin said. "So how do you know each other?" Rin asked Kagome and Sango. "Hori Island," they said in unison. The name for some reason rang a bell in her mind. "Hori Island was a demon island that was the home to the Four War Gods and five half demon children, Ai being one of them." Sango began to explain. "Oh now I remember, Lord Sesshomaru also went to that island to defeat that red headed demon that he fought. I really don't remember the reason, of course Lord Sesshomaru never gave a reason when he fought." Rin explained. "Wow, you certainly do learn something new everyday."

To change the subject from Sesshomaru Rin said, "Oh and congrats on your little one on the way." Rin now recognizing the scent of a pregnant woman knew Ai was pregnant, then she looked at Ai and Kokaku and knew she let something slip. Ai was blushing and Kohaku looked confused. "Little one?" Kohaku asked looking at Ai looking for confirmation. Ai was still blushing slightly but looked at Kohaku and nodded her head. "When did you find out?" Kohaku asked. "Two days ago, I was going to tell you when you told everyone that we were married but it didn't pan out that way." Kohaku was speechless. Ai was waiting patiently for him to process the information that he was going to be father. Then he kissed her full on the mouth, everyone had to evert their eyes from the scene. Once done he gave her his biggest smile. Kagome and Sango were now crying at this point and for some reason Rin felt out of place so she quietly left. Ai seeing her leave didn't mention it, then excused herself to go after her.

Rin heard her coming so she slowed her pace for her to catch up. "Um I know I don't know you very well, but you seemed upset back there," Ai said. "I just seemed out of place with everything that is going on around here. Maybe because I don't have someone to start a family with." "Why don't you?" "Because the person, or should I say demon, I love is at war and I haven't seen him in over a year. I guess I'm lonely," Rin confessed sadly. "I'm sorry I outed you a little prematurely. Congratulations though," Rin said with a smile. It was a little forced, but Ai accepted it all the same. "Thank you Rin," Ai then gave her a hug which Rin returned. "I hope you find your happiness." Ai gave her a small smile and returned to the hut. Rin sighed. So far she was doing a bang up job trying to find happiness and slowly she was starting to figure out it wasn't staying in the village. She felt stagnant, she needed to move, so she turned and started to run. She didn't know where she would end up or where she was going, but for some reason she didn't want to stay in the village a moment longer. She headed west. She let her legs take her to her destination, which was an area she had only been to once. It was the area where she first met Sesshomaru's mother. "Lady Kasumi!" Rin yelled out hoping to get her attention. As if answering her, Kasumi came to her in her true form. Rin transformed in a blink of an eye and went up to meet her. **Rin you where supposed to wait for me in the village.**Kasumi scolded. **I know but I couldn't stay any longer. I was starting to feel out of place in the village, alone.**Rin said in response, both speaking in inu. **That is all well, but I still need you to stay there. Sesshomaru wouldn't be happy with you if you wandered off. **Kasumi said. **Why can't I stay with you until it is time to go?! **Rin said getting a little desperate. **Because I said so. I was going to come fetch you in a month's time. The next full moon. That is when we will go. You have my word. Now go back to the village and wait for me there. **Kasumi scolded. **A month? Okay then. **Rin a little crestfallen went back to the ground, Kasumi not following, and transformed back to her humanoid form. She looked up and bowed with respect, turned and left.

By the time she returned it was already dark. _Everyone is probably worried about me. _She recognized the figure leaning against her hut, Inuyasha. "So you have heard the good news?" he asked without looking at her. "Yes I have. Congratulations." "Keh, next time you want to go somewhere at least tell someone that you are headed off, okay," Inuyasha said now looking at her. Rin was a little ashamed with the look he was giving her. Rin nodded in response. "Goodnight Rin," with that Inuyasha turned and left. "Goodnight Inuyasha." Walking into her hut, she put her sword in the corner, she tended to carry it around everywhere she went now, then laid down on her futon planning to wait out the whole month with a smile on her face and a skip in her step. She wasn't going to let everyone worry over her when she knew they had other worries, in the form of babies, to worry about. Even though she loved all of them dearly, she couldn't wait till the month was up.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**A/N Sorry for the late update but I gave you an extra long chapter. If you don't know who Ai is refer to the fourth movie. If you haven't seen it you should. R/R**


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own Inuyasha**

Ch. 20

The month passed by slowly for Rin. Kohaku decided to settle down with Ai in the village, since she is expecting it would not do her good to travel since her gestation period was shorter than a normal human's. Six months was what Rin read up on. Sango and Kagome were already three months so it made all of them due at the same time. If Rin was there to witness it, it would be a very busy night.

Rin was now currently with Ai sitting in Kagome's hut, even though Rin had never been in labor, but had seen plenty go through it, Ai asked her for advice on what to do. "The key thing is is to breath through the contractions. It honestly doesn't help to scream for it distracts you from your task, which is pushing your baby out into the world." Ai was soaking everything Rin was saying. Rin and Ai became good friends during their time together. Ai somewhat looked up to her, Rin was majestic in her eyes and beautiful. Rin seemed older and wiser than the normal person her age so everyone who was around her looked to her to what to do. Recently there was a fire in the village and Rin went to help to put it out. Rin was fast to wet down the other huts so they didn't catch. Then she used her magic to put everything else out. Everyone was grateful. Only three huts managed to be completely destroyed, another three would need repairs. Luckily no one was hurt.

Rin still talking with Ai, Kagome walked in with Izayoi, Izayoi squealing when she saw Rin. Izayoi ran to Rin and jumped at her. Rin caught her with open arms. "Hello little one, how was your day?" Rin asked the little girl. "Mommy showed me flowers," and Izayoi showed her the flowers in her hands. Lilacs, Rin's favorite. "Those are beautiful Izayoi," staring fondly at the flowers. "They for you," Izayoi said giving Rin the flowers. Kagome and Ai looked at the scene fondly. _Rin needs some children of her own. If Sesshomaru wasn't at war he would probably be mated to her already._ Kagome thought that and then Rin looked at her narrowing her eyes. _Oops forgot she can read minds._ Rin then shook her head at that. "So Rin when are you leaving again?" Kagome asked trying to distract herself from unwanted thoughts. "Lady Kasumi said she would come for me on the full moon, which should be tomorrow," Rin replied, playing with Izayoi's ears. They were so cute Rin couldn't help herself. "Are you ready?" Kagome asked, putting an underlining meaning when she asked. Understanding what Kagome asked Rin replied, "As ready as I'll ever be." Ai was having a hard time following the conversation at this point. She would have to ask Kagome when Rin left for the day. Ai and Kohaku were staying with Kagome and Inuyasha until Kohaku built proper lodgings for them and their growing family.

"Hey Auntie Rin? When are you going to have a baby?" Izayoi asked innocently poking Rin's belly seeing if there was a baby in there. "Well I honestly don't know. Maybe someday. First I need to meet someone to help make the baby." "Like how mommy and daddy made me?" "Hai, exactly." Then Izayoi even though for a one year old asked a classic question. "How are babies made?" Rin looked to Kagome for help. Kagome decided to answer. "We'll tell you when you're older okay honey. Right now is not the time to be telling you such things." Izayoi didn't look satisfied with that answer, but knew better than to argue with her mother. "Well I better go to bed, because I have a long day tomorrow." Rin handed Izayoi over to Kagome and told everyone goodnight. Rin skipped all the way home. What Rin didn't expect was the person waiting for her inside.

"Lady Kasumi?" "Rin, we need to leave immediately. The fighting has finally started." Rin's breathing stopped for a split second, the Rin noticed the attire Kasumi was wearing. _Armor._ Looking at her she looked as formidable as her son. Then Kasumi handed her some more armor. "This should all fit you. Once you are ready we are leaving." Rin nodded in understanding taking the armor from her. She dressed quickly. Her clothes were similar to Sesshomaru's except it was blue. The armor she donned was petite and fit her well. She left her hair down, then grabbed her sword, then left the hut also leaving a letter to everybody that she left with Lady Kasumi.

"I'm ready." "Good let us go help my son." Rin nodded and followed Kasumi into the skies heading south.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Meanwhile Lord Sesshomaru was at the forefront of his army. Rain was coming down in torrents. Mud was everywhere. It would make it hard to get good footing. Looking in the direction of the south's army, the barrier finally came down. Now looking at the south's army, it was a lot bigger than his own, but Sesshomaru was confident that he would win just the same.

"FORWARD!" Sesshomaru commanded and everyone started forward. Walking soon became jogging, then running, the southern army doing the same thing. Then both armies came clashing together, soon blood was starting to spill, mixing with mud. Sesshomaru gave a blast from his sword bakusaiga. Even though it looked like he destroyed half the other sides army, more still kept on coming. Seeing this Sesshomaru knew that this war was going to be long and bloody. Growling his growing frustration he decided to pinpoint Noboru's location and defeating him outright. Taking off into the skies to see better, he looked at the southern army was actually pushing his army back. _Impossible._ Something wasn't right and he had to figure it out quickly or he would lose this fight. Summoning up his energy he blasted the southern army with Bakusaiga. That seemed to help just a little, but not much. Forgetting Noboru for a moment he blasted the southern army again. _Nothing makes sense. They still keep on coming. _

The rain had finally stopped, but the clouds still looked like it was going to pour. Thunder started to sound, then lightning. Thunder again, louder, then the lightning. The weather was starting to act unusual. The electricity was making his hair start to stand up. Then he looked at everyone on the ground. For some reason everyone had stopped fighting. Looking in the direction everyone was looking. There were two women. One he recognized as his own mother. _What the hell is she doing here?_ Then he looked to the woman standing next to her, she had her sword in the air. She seemed familiar to him but from this distance he couldn't put his finger on it. Then she directed her sword toward the southern army sending lightning everywhere. It wasn't random, like how lightning usually was, it was calculated. Looking down at the southern army he noticed it was considerably smaller and his own was advancing.

His mother and the woman then joined in the fray. He decided to come down from the sky and join in the fighting as well. Now considerably closer to the woman that was with his mother he looked at her closer. Her fighting had an elegance like his mother's but had a viciousness that looked like Inuyasha fighting style, if Inuyasha had a style at all. But still he could not peg where he had seen this woman before. Then a smell came to him that he had not smelled in over a year. He realized it was coming from the woman. He started to fight his way over to her to get an even closer look without seeming too obvious about it. Her back was to him when he made it over to her. She was currently fending off five assailants, but she dispatched them quickly. As if sensing his presence right behind her, she turned slowly to look at him. Sesshomaru couldn't believe it at first. He would recognize those eyes anywhere, but how. In one year she had changed so much. _Rin. _Then her eyes widened just a fraction and came at him and pushed him sideways, which he did not expect, but he soon realized that she saved him from an arrow that if it hit its target, it would have pierced his heart.

"My Lord are you okay?" Rin asked. He only nodded his head, not trusting his voice at the moment. Rin looked at the arrow then at the direction it came from. "The sorcerer," she said under her breath. Then she said louder, "By the way my lord, Noboru is over that way if you want to get him." She pointed towards the east side of the fighting. "I'm going in that direction towards his sorcerer maybe to get him to stop this illusion he has us in." She was about to turn and leave, but, "Rin." She looked at him expecting him to say more, but then smiled at him then turned and left. He stared after her for a moment then turned himself towards Noboru.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

It was taking a while to find that damned sorcerer. Everytime she thought she had him, more of the southern army would swamp to make her lose his location again. She had no problem handling them, they were all lower level demons and were no match. _This is taking too long. The battle started about midday and now it's almost nighttime._ Sensing that the sorcerer's presence was near she headed toward it, the man's location was away from the battle. She was cautious as she went and finally she came to a clearing. No one was there, but the sorcerer was there, hiding. _Another illusion. _She broke the spell easily by disrupting the current around the sorcerer himself. Finally he was visible. One look at this person made Rin want to vomit. His appearance was absolutely repulsive. It looked like hell swallowed him up and spit him back out, but appearances can always be deceiving. "So you have come to kill me?" he asked. Even his voice was repulsive. "I have come to kill you yes because you are the one that sent that arrow to kill my lord." "Oh the arrow. Unfortunately it was my orders to kill him and since you are not with him to save him I will send these next two in his direction," he then shot both arrows towards the battlefield. Rin gasped and without even using her sword she mentally grabbed his heart and started to squeeze. He started to gasp. Then his heart burst in his chest. Making sure he was dead she ran as fast as she could towards the battlefield hoping she was not too late.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Just as darkness came Sesshomaru had successfully dispatched Noboru. Sesshomaru could hardly call it a fight. Noboru surrendered outright, but then tried to do something underhanded when Sesshomaru wasn't looking, but having keen senses, Sesshomaru caught him and as an ending result lopped off his head. Ever since the illusion disappeared what was left of the southern army retreated. Rin was right.

Then he heard a whooshing sound, but he was already too late. The first arrow hit his right shoulder, the second one almost went right through his left leg. He gasped in pain and fell to his knees. Looking at the arrows they were the same kind as the other one earlier. He was starting to feel numbness from where the arrows hit him. Then realization hit, they were tipped with poison. Even though he was impervious to all poisons, if it was directly put into his body, it took a lot longer to heal and this poison was potent.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" "Lord Sesshomaru!" "Are you alright my lord!" "Get the arrows out!" Everyone was in a panic. "Everyone get back!" Sesshomaru recognized that voice. _Rin._

"Don't touch the arrows they are poisoned, even touching the shaft will most likely kill you. Someone help me get his armor off." He felt numb to every sensation. Even when someone was moving his now dead weight body around. Voices started to sound distant. "Now my lord I'm going to take out the arrows and it's going to hurt like hell." Then he heard the shaft being broken, then even though his body was numb, the pain that came from the arrow from being pulled out was excruciating. He couldn't help the yell that came from his mouth. Then came the one in his leg. Pain shot up his entire body. After that arrow had come out he blacked out and remembered nothing after that.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Feeling started to come back, slowly. He tried to open his eyes, but they were still heavy. He groaned. He felt like a huge weight was weighing him down. He started to wonder if humans felt like this, slow and sluggish, all the time. For some reason he was feeling goofy. It was a sensation he had never felt before and he kind of liked it. Then sensation started to return to his feet and hands. They were tingling, like a thousand needles were piercing them. Then he didn't feel giddy anymore, the feeling was getting uncomfortable. It started to creep upwards, soon the entirety of his arms and legs were prickling and getting their feeling back. He wanted to get up badly, but he found that he still couldn't move. Now his entire body was tingling. Now it was becoming unbearable. He wanted it all to stop, but as soon as he thought that it stopped.

He steadily opened his eyes to see a ceiling. His ceiling. _I'm in my bedroom._ Realization hit him, making him sit up suddenly which he regretted because the motion almost made him black out. Getting his bearings, he looked around. Yes he was in his bedroom. _How did I get here?_ Then memories started coming to him full blast. The war, the sorcerer, Noboru, the arrows, Rin. He laid back down on his bedding feeling all of a sudden really tired. Then the door opened up to one person he wanted to desperately to see. Rin.

She looked at him with all the love she could muster in that one look and Sesshomaru felt it from where he was lying down. "I see you are awake now my lord." Oh her voice, how he had missed it. He tried to open his mouth to speak but realized his mouth was completely dry. Cotton mouth, ugh. Rin understanding went to a nearby table and got him a glass of water. She handed it to him and he drank it in one gulp. Giggling she went to get him some more. He downed every glass she gave him. Once his cotton mouth was more bearable he was able to speak. "Rin." "Hai." "How?" was the only thing he could ask. "Let me show you." Sesshomaru looked confused, but she placed her hand to his forehead and memories that weren't his own flashed through his mind starting from the moment he left Rin to now. "Three weeks?" "Hai, you have been out for three weeks. The poison was a very potent one." "So your father was Takahiro?" "Hai" "I remember him from when I was a pup. He is the one that trained me when my own father wasn't around." Sesshomaru was now looking into the distance remembering memories. "My lord?" He looked at her angelic face wanting desperately to reach out and stroke her cheek. Then she beat him to it. She reached out and touched his. The sensation was almost feather light. Then she said, "I've missed you." He took her hand from his face and leaned in, taking in every scent that was coming from her. Then their lips touched. It too seemed feather light. Her lips were so soft he decided to deepen the kiss which she gladly accepted.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! They broke apart at the noise as afraid of being caught in the act. Rin smiled apologetically, got up and went to the door. Of course it was Master Jaken who interrupted the moment. "Oh Rin it's you. Is Lord Sesshomaru up?" Looking at Sesshomaru wondered what to do. Sesshomaru gave her a look that said, _Don't you dare leave me alone with him,_ kind of look. Rin turned back to Jaken. "Actually Master Jaken, Lord Sesshomaru is still resting. It would be unwise to disturb him at this point in his recovery." Jaken sighed in defeat and left. "Well I better go too, to leave you to your rest." Sesshomaru didn't want her to go, but knew she was right, he felt tired. "I'll see you again in the afternoon, okay. I'll also make sure your water jug is filled back up." Rin walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the lips which he quickly deepened. As soon as it started Rin pulled away, not wanting to end it, but she had to go talk to his mother. Rin then got up from his bed, giving him a smile, and left.

_Oh Kami, I think I'm in love with that woman._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**A/N Another chapter. Enjoy! R/R**


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own Inuyasha**

Ch. 21

After Rin had left Sesshomaru, he fell asleep rapidly. The poison was still lingering in his body causing him to tire quickly. He didn't know how long he was asleep but when he woke up, he woke up to see his mother watching him. He was kind of hoping Rin would be here when he woke.

"If you are wondering where Rin is, she is currently in the dojo, training some new recruits," Kasumi spoke noticing disappointment emanating from her son's aura. "Training new recruits?" "Hai. One of them actually had the gull to insult her, so she in turn taught him a lesson." Kasumi snickered when she remembered what happened. The said new recruit said something very lude, which is not worth repeating for sensitive eyes and minds. It made Rin very angry at this person, who did not even know her to even have a right to say such things, used her magic to throw him around the room. She didn't even give him a chance to get up to defend himself. Once she was done she went over to him and told him if he ever said such things to her again she would personally make sure he never produced again. He promptly apologized and she smiled like nothing had happened.

Sesshomaru listened as his mother recounted what happened. In Sesshomaru's mind at the moment, he was thinking that this recruit would be very sorry if he said something to his Rin like that again and he wouldn't castrate him like Rin said she would, he would personally see to it he never saw the light of day again. "No worries Sesshomaru, Rin can take care of herself well enough." That did little to sooth him. He then made a move to get out of bed. Every muscle in his body was stiff from not moving for three weeks. Kasumi just watched from a distance, knowing he wouldn't want help. Sesshomaru struggled, but he finally managed to stand up. "Oh and one more thing before I leave. You might want to watch out for your general, Akio, he's taken a liking to Rin." Kasumi then left, leaving Sesshomaru to his dark thoughts at the moment. Upon hearing that little news Sesshomaru was not happy. He went to his water closet (bathroom) on stiff legs and cleaned himself up so he could make his way to the dojo.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

In the dojo, Rin was standing right in the middle of the floor. There were a total of ten new recruits since the war ended, all standing around her, looking for an opening. Rin had not moved an inch, at least not visible to the human eye. If you looked down at floor you can see where her feet had moved. Rin was unfazed by their attempts to get her. Two of the ten decided to double team it and came at her from behind. She dodged their futile attempts, she was starting to earn growls of frustration, they had been at since morning. It was now the afternoon. Rin just smiled her smile and fake yawned, earning more growls. Five of them decided to attack her at the same time. Now things were starting to get interesting. This time she had to move from her spot on the floor, none of them could land a hand on her. She decided to now become physical. When one of them came at her roaring, she simply side stepped, took her leg and kicked him in the stomach, knocking the breath out of him. Then she attacked the next closest to her, sending him flying with a single punch. She was getting so into it that she didn't notice the person that walked into the dojo.

Gold eyes watched her closely as she fought. He stayed in the corner waiting for her to be finished with beating up his new recruits. So far she had knocked out eight out of ten. The last two were giving her more of a fight than the others. At this point they chose to use weapons instead of hands and feet. Still, even though they were armed now she didn't draw her own sword. She was fluid in her movements, dodging each move they attempted to get her. The one that was currently at her right lunged, she side stepped, grabbing the person's sword arm by the elbow, took it and twisted his arm behind his back, immobilizing him. The other participant then to attack her from behind seeing her occupied with restraining the person she had ahold of. Rin then turned her captive, using him as a shield and then shoved him at her new attacker. Her attacker easily dodged the person, but then the next he knew he was frozen in midair. Rin took a deep breath before moving out of the way and to her frozen opponent and waited till he unfroze. Once he unfroze he kept on running forward till he realized Rin wasn't in front of her anymore. Then he looked around for her and found her. Then she disappeared in a blink, the next he knew she was sweeping him off of his feet and while he was in midair, she kicked him in the stomach effectively sending him across the room knocking him out. Her last opponent then realized he was the only one left, then Rin looked at him with a calm look. He hesitated which gave Rin a moment to take advantage. She disappeared and now was standing right in front of him. He gasped and then he was rising into the air without Rin even touching him and promptly sent him across the room to join the unconscious.

Rin took a deep breath then heard clapping coming from the corner. Rin turned to see Sesshomaru staring at her. Rin blushed because one Sesshomaru watched her fight and two the look in his eyes was one she couldn't place. It made her feel things she had never felt before. Then he walked over to her, Rin was holding her breath as he came close. He looked at her for a moment before saying, "Rin we need to talk. Meet me in the northern gardens in an hour." Then he turned and left. Rin let out the breath she had been holding when he left the dojo. Rin looked around the room at the unconscious bodies now littering the room. _I better get a physician in here to make sure none of them are seriously hurt. I have an hour before I have to meet up with Sesshomaru. _She then was about to leave when Lady Kasumi walked in. She looked around at Rin's handy work. She sighed. "I'll take care of it, you better clean yourself up before you meet with my son." _She probably overheard what he said. _Rin then nodded and left the dojo in a hurry to get cleaned up. She felt filthy after all the training she had been doing. She made it to her room that she took residence in when they arrived at the palace so Sesshomaru could heal. She found an appropriate kimono to wear and her toiletries and made it to the hot springs. She took her time to soak the heat into her muscles relaxing them.

She then started to think of Sesshomaru and remembered the kiss they had shared, that was two days ago. His lips were so soft against hers and he tasted exquisite, she wanted to taste them again. She probably would since he wanted to see her in the northern gardens. They were more secluded and private than the other gardens. Feeling eager, Rin leapt out of the hot spring, dried and dressed quickly. She made it back to her room to brush out any tangles in her hair. She looked in the mirror in her room, approving how she looked, she made her way to the northern gardens.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

He was waiting patiently for her near a pond. He could smell her sweet scent coming nearer. He had to control himself or he would take her right there and then. Evidence of his eagerness was hidden behind his armor. He needed to ask her a couple of questions before asking an even more important one, asking her to be his mate and wife. He was so wrapped in his thoughts that he didn't hear her come up beside him until started to hold his hand. He turned to look at her and at once was captivated by her eyes. He was, for once in his long life, at a loss for words. His brain was so fuzzy at this point he couldn't think straight. "Was there something you needed to talk to me about my lord?" Breaking him out of his trance he began to put his thoughts in order.

"Why did you begin training the new recruits?" was the first question that came out of his mouth. It sounded lame in his own head, he mentally smacked himself. Rin looked surprised at first, but recovered quickly. "Well to be honest I needed something to do. Since you were on the mend and there really wasn't anything more I could do to help your condition, I needed something to pass by the time and ever since that recruit insulted me in front of everyone in the dojo my first day there I decided that they needed to be taught a lesson in manners and so every morning I took my frustration out on them. I am sorry if this offends you in any way, it is your home after all, but in my personal opinion they all deserved it." Rin then sighed, she suddenly felt really tired and in Sesshomaru's opinion she looked it too. "I am not offended by your actions. I actually appreciate what you have done. Most new recruits are rude and deserve what they get for their cockiness." Rin looked up surprised at his statement. Rin then gave him a small smile. "Thank you my lord." "My next question is now about my general, Akio," at this Rin stiffened a little bit. "When I woke up this afternoon my mother told me he has started to take a liking to you." Rin looked down at the ground, Sesshomaru a little agitated by her unresponsiveness. Rin then looked up at him. "Well you have heard correctly. During your bed rest, General Akio was courageous enough to ask if he could court me." Rin was looking at Sesshomaru's eyes seeing and feeling his slight anger. "And did you accept the offer?" he managed to say through clenched teeth. Rin softened her expession and took her hand and touched his cheek to calm him, which it did. He closed his eyes at her touch and leaned into her hand. "No I did not accept. Do you think I would have kissed you if I did? Though he was quite persistent and I denied him every time. I had to slap him to get him to come to his senses, then your mother decided to intervene. She said if he didn't stop with the advances he would be thrown into jail and she would make sure you dealt with him when you healed completely. He got the message quite clearly and left me alone." She continued to stroke his cheek. Soon he started to hum into her hand. Then he took her hand, ever so gently, from his cheek so he could think clearly again. "I have one more question for you." For some reason he became nervous. Rin looked at expectantly, but patiently. She knew he wasn't the talkative type so she waited. She gave him an encouraging smile, she tightened her hold on his hand for they still were holding hands. All these gave him a reassurance that he didn't know he needed.

"Rin, will you do me the honor of becoming my mate and wife, the mother of our children and to spend the rest of your life with me?" Rin was holding her breath through that entire line. Then without hesitation she started kissing him. Sesshomaru was surprised at first and then returned the kiss with as much fervor as Rin. They both didn't know how long they were kissing, but when they stopped they were both out of breath. "To be honest Sesshomaru, I thought you'd never ask," Rin said looking into Sesshomaru's honey gold eyes. "My answer is yes," Rin kissed him gently to confirm her answer. At this point Sesshomaru was so light headed he thought he would float away. For the first time in a long time he felt happy. Then disrupting the moment and again the first time in a long time his stomach growled. Rin giggled. "Come on let us get you something to eat." Rin turned, holding his hand, and lead him inside.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

They soon arrived at the dining room, Sesshomaru's mother was already seated. She noted that they were holding hands when they walked in, but she didn't say anything. She waited for them to spread the good news on their own time. _So he finally popped the question. About time too._ Lady Kasumi nearly giggled at the thought. Sesshomaru and Rin finally took their seats, Rin sitting to his right, still holding hands, they almost seemed unconscious of the fact. Only when the food came in did they let go. Dinner was a quiet affair. Sesshomaru was basically stuffing his face, but in a dignified manner. Rin was entranced by him eating, seeing as it was the first time she had ever seen him eat anything in all the years of knowing him.

Once they were finished, mainly Sesshomaru since he ate the most, the dishes were taken away and tea was served. "Your honey my lady," said a servant, giving Rin jar of honey. Rin love honey in her tea. "Thank you Mia." Dipping a spoon into the jar, twisting it so it didn't drizzle anywhere and placed it into her tea. Sesshomaru looked at her questioningly with a raised eyebrow. "What?" Rin questioned. "Why honey?" "Because it is not too sweet, like sugar is, and whenever you have a sore throat it helps to sooth it. Would you like to try?" gesturing to the jar. Sesshomaru thought about it for little bit then handed Rin his cup. She abliged by putting some honey into his cup, giving it a stir, then handed it back. Sesshomaru took a small sip. _Rin is right. It does sooth the throat._

Kasumi quietly watched the scene, sipping on her own tea. _They are already acting like a married couple. _Then their silence on their engagement announcement was starting to get to her. She already knew he asked and she accepted, but still they need to say something. So Kasumi initiated with a question of her own. "So have you set a date yet?" Rin nearly choked on her tea. Sesshomaru only stared at his mother. _So impatient. _Kasumi looked expectantly between the two waiting for an answer. Rin finally spoke up. "Well we haven't discussed-" "How does three days sound," Kasumi interrupted. Rin was at a loss for words. She looked at Sesshomaru wondering about his reaction. He looked unfazed at his mother's suggestion. "Why three days?" he asked. "Because the sooner the better and besides I want some grandchildren before I die," she replied being nonchalant. Rin was blushing at this point. _So impatient._ Sesshomaru then looked at Rin and she returned his look. It was Rin who answered. "Three days would be perfect." Rin still stared at Sesshomaru when she said it. "Okay next question. Big or small?" "Small, only friends and family," Rin replied, looking at Kasumi when she said it. "Okay that's doable, make sure to give a list of names and I'll make sure they get here on time." "Thank you Lady Kasumi." "Oh please, call me mother now." Rin giggled. With that she left the room to make the arrangements for their nuptials.

"So who were you planning on inviting?" Sesshomaru asked breaking the silence. "Oh your brother and his family, Miroku and Sango and their horde of children, and Kohaku and his wife. That's all I was planning on asking." Sesshomaru groaned at the mention of his brother, but in all honesty he had grown proud to have Inuyasha as a brother. He never showed it of course. Rin gave him a stern look when he groaned. Sesshomaru silently took her hand and her expression softened. Then standing up, he walked Rin back to the northern gardens. They both enjoyed the silence on the way there. In the middle of the garden was a magnolia tree and Sesshomaru went to sit underneath it taking Rin with him. They sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying the rest of the evening together knowing that the next three days was going to be busy for the both of them.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**A/N Here's the next chapter. Like the fluffiness? Good there is more to come in the form of lemony goodness. So I will be upping my rating to M for mature. You have been warned. R/R**


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own Inuyasha**

Ch. 22

Three days felt like three years. The days dragged. Rin and Sesshomaru never got to see each other, mostly because of Kasumi saying something it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, which was true, but she was taking it too far in Rin's opinion. The first day was spent with Rin giving Kasumi her guest list and getting fitted in her wedding kimono. Kasumi was fussing over every detail, she made Rin try on ten different styles of wedding kimono's that it took all day. Finally the last one Rin put on Kasumi basically squealed in delight and said it was perfect and something like Sesshomaru was going to die of a heart attack at the alter when he saw her. Sesshomaru on the other hand was stuck in his study to look over overdue documents that had piled up in his absence. It was tedious work, but it had to be done before the mating ritual.

The second day was a cleaning day, at least the rooms their guests would use who would arrive in the evening. Rin oversaw that the cleaning got done and Kasumi oversaw that the western gardens were prepped for the ceremony. Rin wasn't allowed to peek, which made her pout. Kasumi was strict when she was enforcing anything. Rin looked to the sky and saw that it was starting to get dark. _They should be here by now._ And on cue she heard Inuyasha's loud voice. Rin ran to meet them at the entrance gate. She was not surprised not to see Sesshomaru. _Paperwork, ugh._ Seeing Inuyasha and Kagome first, Rin ran to them. She gave them both hugs. Izayoi squealed in delight. "Aunty Rinny!" Rin took Izayoi into her arms and gave her a tickle which made her giggle. "My you are growing up to be as beautiful as your mother, little one," Rin said. Izayoi gave her a grin, but before she could answer, Rin was swamped by more children. Miroku walked in with Sango, who was starting to show as was Kagome in their pregnancies. Then came Kohaku and Ai. Ai looked bigger than either Sango or Kagome which meant, yep Rin could hear the heartbeats, twins. Rin went over to hug the both of them. "I am so glad you all could come," Rin said to them all. "We are glad to be here too," Kagome answered. Then Rin, being a good hostess, showed them to their rooms.

After showing them their rooms Rin took them to the dining hall for dinner. Everyone oohed and awed, even Inuyasha was impressed. They didn't see Sesshomaru or Kasumi for dinner for they were very busy. Dinner was a noisy affair because of the children, but otherwise enjoyable. "Hey Rin would it be possible if someone could watch the kids?" "Sure, why?" "Because we are going to have some girl time, since this is your last night as a single lady," Kagome simple explained. "Besides I think the guys are planning on kidnapping Sesshomaru for the night," Sango chimed in. "Um good luck with that. He's locked himself in his study. Paperwork piled up while he was injured." "Don't worry I'll get him out," Inuyasha said in all confidence. Rin looked doubtful. Rin then called a couple of the female servants to see if they could watch the children. Being the future Lady of the West had it's perks because they immediately went to their task. When the children left it was the guys turn to do the same. "Don't have too much fun!" Rin yelled at them as they left which earned giggles from the other women. "Now that they are gone, do you have a hot spring? My back is starting to kill me," Kagome said. Rin giggle and led all the expecting women to the nearest hot spring. They all stripped themselves of their clothes, muscles immediately relaxing once they hit the water. "So any guesses on what you're having?" Rin asked. "I think I'm having another girl," Sango answered first. "A boy I think because of all the back pain," said Kagome. Ai just shrugged her shoulders. "All I know is that I'm carrying twins, since it's my first pregnancy I don't know." Rin nodded in understanding. They talked about this and that, lingering on the war, but Rin didn't like to elaborate into too much detail, so they dropped it. Then all too soon they had to get out, so they dressed and headed to Rin's room. They all talked into the night, Kagome, Sango, and Ai giving recounts of their own wedding nights. Rin was as red as tomato when they finished their tales. Rin wasn't sure she would be that courageous with half the stuff they did with their husbands. They gave her reassurances that everything would go smoothly. They all decided to leave it at that. Then they left for the night saying Rin needed to get her beauty sleep. Rin thanked them again and went to bed wondering what the guys were doing at that moment.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was in his study looking over a trade agreement from the south. From what he heard there is a new lord of the south. He seemed more tolerable than Noboru ever was. Then he heard a tick at his window. He didn't think anything of it, then it happened again. He then go up to look out his window. There stood Kohaku gesturing for him to come down. Sesshomaru was confused then walked over to his balcony doors and opened them. Walking out to see what he wanted he looked down again, next to him now stood Miroku. _When the hell did he get there? Wait a minute where is…? _Then from up above Inuyasha jumped him and shoved him off the balcony. Sesshomaru landed gracefully on his feet even though he was shoved over a balcony. Inuyasha landed several feet from him incase he decided to lash out. Sesshomaru instead growled his annoyance at the three men. "What do you want?" "To give your last night as a bachelor some kind of send off," Miroku answered. "What did you have in mind?" Sesshomaru asked them, but then wondered if he even wanted to know. Inuyasha had an evil grin. "Wait and see. Follow," Inuyasha then turned and left. Sesshomaru wasn't sure he wanted to follow, but his feet said otherwise. Miroku and Kohaku followed after him.

They all left the grounds. Inuyasha then stopped at the tree line. "Miroku, Kohaku, you guys head in first." Inuyasha commanded. They complied and they ran past Sesshomaru who was completely confused at this point. When they disappeared Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru and simply said, "Had to give them a head start. It's some distance to where we're headed." Sesshomaru simply nodded. After about five minutes Inuyasha started to take off. Sesshomaru didn't follow for about another minute then ran after Inuyasha. Soon he caught up with him, still wondering where the hell they were going. Then they came to a clearing. Miroku and Kohaku were nowhere to be seen. Inuyasha didn't look worried. Then Miroku and Kohaku walked out of the tree line with several jugs and from the smell that was emanating from them it was sake. _Great they plan on getting me drunk._ He should have seen this coming. Once Miroku and Kohaku made it over to Inuyasha they put down the jugs which totaled five. Miroku took out four saucers for drinking the sake. Sesshomaru remained standing, wondering if he should even dare. They all were looking expectantly at him at this point. He sighed and gave in. In all honesty trying to get all the paperwork done before his mating ceremony was a bad idea. So he took the filled up sake saucer and downed it in one gulp. Doing that earned him a shiver down the spine. "Wow someone's eager to drink," Miroku grinned filling up Sesshomaru's saucer again. "Now a toast. To a long and happy marriage with lots and lots of children to you both," Miroku said. "And may they all look and act like you and give you hell," Inuyasha added. Sesshomaru resisted the urge to smack him, but drank his second in one gulp. The alcohol wasn't quite working quickly enough so he poured some more into his saucer. About the tenth saucer Sesshomaru was finally feeling tipsy. Kohaku and Miroku were already falling over one another and they only had four. Inuyasha was on his seventh. "You know what, you're not much of an asshole anymore. I can see that right now Rin has you whipped. Rin has changed you. Remember when you put your hand through my chest. A lot has changed since then you know." "Oh I remember little brother and I don't regret doing it either." "WHAT?! I changed my mind you're still an asshole." Then Inuyasha punched him in the shoulder which Sesshomaru returned in kind. Miroku and Kohaku were laughing at their antics at this point. Everything was turning out to be funnier than it really was. After a couple more saucers Inuyasha and Sesshomaru continued their shove contest. Miroku was rooting for Inuyasha, Kohaku was rooting for Sesshomaru. Soon shoving became wrestling. Both brothers never getting the advantage because of the drink. Compared to other fights that they have had, this one seemed friendly. Miroku and Kohaku were egging them on, cheering from the sidelines. Even though impaired Sesshomaru managed to pin Inuyasha to the ground.

"Do you surrender?" "Ya, ya I give." Inuyasha managed to say with his face in the dirt. Sesshomaru let Inuyasha up and walked over have more to drink. Inuyasha joined them with a dirty face which earned laughs from everyone, including Sesshomaru. Soon three out of the five were empty. "Maybe we should save the rest for tomorrow," Miroku managed to say slurring every word. In answer everyone tried to stand up ending the night of drunkenness. They all stumbled and fell as they got up. "Oh fuck it, let's sleep here. I can't stand up straight." Inuyasha said from the ground, face down in the dirt. Everyone agreed from their current positions on the ground. Miroku was swaying from a sitting position, Kohaku was already asleep with his butt in the air, drooling, and Sesshomaru was laying on his back looking at the stars. He then closed his eyes as sleep overtook him.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Daylight came all too soon for the four men. Sesshomaru woke up first and managed to sit up and look around. He had a slight hangover from the night before, then looking at the sky wondering why the sun was so high in the sky already. _Oh shit! I'm getting married today! _Realization hit him which made him stand up way too quickly. He almost fell over. Sesshomaru managed to right himself and walked over and kicked everyone awake, which took a while. "WAKE UP!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. That got them up in a hurry. "What time is it," Inuyasha managed to say. "It's midday and my mating ceremony is this afternoon. Let's get going." He then picked up Kohaku and started to head towards the palace. Inuyasha and Miroku got up and followed. Once they were in view of the palace an unpleasant sight was greeting them. Kasumi had a stern look when Sesshomaru walked up with Kohaku. "Where have you been?" Kasumi said then sniffed the air and audibly coughing because of the smell of alcohol that still lingered. "Forget I asked. Now go get ready, you have two hours." Kasumi let them pass with a disgusted look on her face.

They all managed to make it to their rooms in one piece until their wives, minus Sesshomaru, gave them all a scolding, Inuyasha getting several sits. Pregnant women are not to be trifled with. Sesshomaru went straight to his water closet and looked at his appearance in the mirror. Everything was a mess, his hair, his face, his clothes. Stripping down he threw himself into his private hot spring washing everything. Once he was clean, he dried himself and started combing out his hair, which held more knots than he cared to count. Once that task was done, he found his own wedding kimono on his bed waiting for him. He dressed quickly and when he was finished he heard a knock on the door. "My lord, it's time." he heard Jaken say through the screen door. "Coming." and he exited room and headed towards the western gardens. Once he entered, he couldn't help but stare. _Mother you surely have outdone yourself. _As he entered there were petals where he walked, an aisle consisted of them. Cushions were set out for people to sit on during the ceremony. Everybody was already there waiting. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kohaku looked like they didn't drink last night, they managed to clean themselves up pretty good in the time they had. Sesshomaru made his way up front and stood there waiting for it all to start. Then he heard the music start, it was a soft tune, which made him turn around to see the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Rin was exquisite. His breath left him as she walked up. Everything after the moment she reached his side became a blur. All he could do was stare at her. He didn't even notice he was saying the words that would bind him to her for eternity. Faster than the blink of an eye the ceremony was over, in his opinion, and soon, very soon Rin would be his physically.

Everyone congratulated them, the guests mingling around the new married couple, the children playing around them. In everyone's opinion it was a perfect day. Kasumi was almost to tears. Then it was time for the couple to leave. Everyone said their goodbyes and good lucks, Miroku giving suggestive winks, and without further ado Sesshomaru and Rin flew away to an unknown destination where they could be alone.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Rin was so happy, she couldn't believe that she is married and not just married to any man either. Currently Sesshomaru was holding her bridal style flying through the air. She had no idea where they were going. Rin all of a sudden started to get nervous because once they reached their destination she knew what would happen next. Tradition said that after the ceremony the said couple would mate and keep on doing it for three days straight to make sure the woman was impregnated. The sooner the better. Sesshomaru was starting to feel her nervousness so he started to hum in his chest. It calmed Rin down considerably. Then she looked into the distance and saw what looked like an abandoned outpost on the side of a cliff. Sesshomaru was headed in that direction. Then they landed right in front of it. Sesshomaru didn't put her down until they made it inside. Even though the outside looked rundown, the inside did not. It was exquisitely furnished and everything was polished to shine. Sesshomaru then led Rin to the bedroom and close the door behind them.

Rin wasn't sure where to begin, but Sesshomaru noticing her hesitancy decided to kiss her. Gently at first, then it became more passionate as Rin began to respond with more fervor. Her body was starting to call out to his. With Sesshomaru's kiss, Rin's nervousness was washed away and she became more bold. Brushing his lip her tongue, quietly asking for entrance, Sesshomaru complied. Their tongue's became entangled with each other, each one tasting the other. Rin then took her hands and started to untie Sesshomaru's obi. Sesshomaru started to do the same with hers. Soon they were as bare as the day they were born. They took a moment then to look at each other. Sesshomaru had the perfect body. Rin's eyes trailed down from his pectorals, to his stomach, then to the patch of hair that surrounded his manhood. Rin slightly gasped when she saw it. _How in the world is that going to fit inside me?_ Sesshomaru smirked at her observations of his body, but he wasn't to be distracted from the sight before his eyes. Rin was perfect to say the least. His eyes roamed over her breasts, down to her flat stomach, to her own patch of hair hiding her treasure which he couldn't wait to taste. Then he led Rin over to the bed and gently laid her down.

They resumed their kissing for a while, then Sesshomaru started to kiss down to Rin's neck, then collarbone, earning Sesshomaru some moans from Rin's mouth. He went to her right breast and started to suckle the nipple like a starved pup, his right hand fondling her left. Rin was breathing hard at this point. Sesshomaru switched sides to give the other one the same treatment. Rin was moaning loudly. Once he was done with her breasts he looked up at her as he went down, gauging her reactions to his touch. He finally made it to her hidden treasure. He gave it and experimental lick which made Rin gasp. He licked her again, this time deeper. Rin thrashed at the contact. "Ah Sesshomaru, more please." "More?" Rin simply nodded her head and he gave her what she wanted. He stuck his tongue all the way in. "AH!" Sesshomaru didn't stop his ministrations until she was soaking wet. She was very close to her first orgasm. Then he withdrew, making Rin whine a little, and replaced his tongue with a finger. One finger soon turned to two. "Ah, ah, ah. I'm so close!" "Then cum for me love." He kept on playing with her until she orgasmed "AHHH!" spewing juices everywhere, which Sesshomaru gladly licked up. He withdrew his fingers and went up to kiss her, aligning himself at her entrance.

"Are you ready for this love?" Rin nodded her head, not trusting her voice at the moment. He wrapped an arm underneath her waist, lifting her, and slowing started to enter her. _Oh Kami, she's tight._ Rin was panting at this point. Once Sesshomaru felt her virgin barrier he thrusted the rest of the way in, cutting off Rin's scream with a kiss. He didn't move until Rin gave him the go ahead which he gave in to gladly. Starting out slow he made sure she was fully stretched before he risked going faster. "Ah, ah, yes, faster Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru complied. He went faster. Soon he started to moan himself. Making love to her for the first time would be a moment he would remember forever. He continued to go faster. "Oh Kami Sesshomaru, I feel it again." "Cum again love." "Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, AAHHH!" Rin came with her second orgasm, but Sesshomaru wasn't done yet. "Turn over." Rin complied, then Sesshomaru entered her from behind earning him a moan from Rin. He started to thrust faster into her until he could feel that he was almost at the edge. "Cum with me Rin" "Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah." "Cum with me." He put on a last spurt of speed. "AH AH AH AH AAAHHHH!" They both exploded into the world of ecstasy, at the same time that they orgasmed together Sesshomaru marked her as his. They rode out the last of their orgasms, Sesshomaru putting every last bit of his essence into her womb that he could until they finally came down from their high. Sesshomaru moved to the side, slipping out in the process, so that he didn't lay down on top of her. Rin rolled to her side to face him. "I love you Sesshomaru." "And I you." For a long moment they just stared at each other, neither of them finding sleep as you usually do after amazing hot sex.

Rin then moved forward and started to kiss his lips gentley. "Ready to go another round?" Sesshomaru just smirked and without warning flipped on top and thrust into her again. It was a process that continued well into the night. They didn't stop to really rest until daybreak. They spent the morning just holding each other. Then they resumed their sexual activities after noon. The more sex they had seemed to intensify every time they did it. As tradition told it, they didn't stop for three days straight, by the end of the third day they were so exhausted that after their last orgasm they just collapsed, falling asleep in each other's arms.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**A/N So what did you think? R/R please and thank you.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own Inuyasha**

Ch. 23

Rin sighed, her body beginning to wake up. She rolled over onto her back to stretch sore muscles, noticing that she was alone in the bed. She shot up looking for the one person she thought would still be in bed with her. She used her heightened senses to locate him. _Hmm, why is he outside? Probably out to get some fresh air. _Even though the room still smelled of their activities for the past three days it wasn't too offensive. Rin made her way to the edge of the bed, got up, looked around the room and noticed a fresh kimono laying out for her. She picked it up and went over to the tall mirror in the corner looking at herself for the first time in three days. Her hair was not as bad as she thought it was, but it could still use a good combing, then she scanned over her body. Most of the love bites had healed already. Then she looked at Sesshomaru's mating mark on her left shoulder. It too had healed quite nicely. Rin gave herself a small smile before she started to put on her kimono. It was white with a red sakura design on the shoulder and sleeves. Basically a female version of Sesshomaru's kimono he always wore.

Once she was finished, she headed outside to see Sesshomaru sitting against one of the pillars that was holding up the roof. One knee bent and the other dangling over the side. Currently his eyes were closed, soaking up the morning light. He seemed not to notice her presence when she walked up. Until she sat beside him did he move and open his eyes. "Good morning," said Rin. Sesshomaru answered with a kiss to the lips. It was gentle, not lust filled, which Rin loved more than anything. It sent shivers down her spine. Sesshomaru parted and nuzzled his nose into her hair taking in her scent. He hummed in contentment. "Your smell has changed somewhat," he said into her hair. "What does it smell like?" she asked back. She too also noticed the change in her smell, she just wondered if he would peg it. "You smell sweeter, more than usual, like ripe fruit. And there is something else that I can't seem to place." He pulled back, the look in his eyes searching for something in her face to see if it hid any secrets. He noticed that Rin had more of a glow than usual. He would have figured it was from all the love making they did, then he remembered Kagome and the others. They had the same glow. It was the glow of motherhood. Then it dawned on him, and it showed on his face by the slight widening of his eyes. _Rin's pregnant. _

Rin gave him a small smile. _So he's figured it out. _To be completely honest with themselves, they never thought it would happen so soon. Maybe a couple more months into the future, maybe longer than that, but they weren't complaining. Right now, without words, they understood each other perfectly. Rin moved first and leaned in to kiss him which he accepted fully. The kiss was filled with happiness emanating from the both of them. They broke apart, then ruining the moment Rin's stomach growled. Rin blushed in her slight embarrassment which made Sesshomaru chuckle a little bit. "We should get you something to eat," Sesshomaru stated, getting up, taking Rin with him and headed inside. There was a small dining area, that Rin didn't notice when they arrived. Sesshomaru sat her down, then sat down himself. He rang a bell, then a door opened to Rin's left and two servants walked in with trays of food. Rin thanked them politely then they exited giving them privacy to eat. "So when did they come?" Rin asked. "They came this morning. They are here to clean up after we leave which will be after we eat." Rin nodded her head in understanding and dug into her meal which was nicely prepared. She didn't realize how hungry she was until she started eating.

Once they were done with their meal, Sesshomaru got up, gave Rin his hand, helped her up and headed to the door to leave. When Rin was least expecting it Sesshomaru lifted her up bridal style, which made her giggle, and flew off towards home.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

They arrived home only to be greeted by Jaken and his mother. He found that Rin had fallen asleep in his arms. Once he landed he walked past them not saying a word, heading towards his quarters, now their quarters. He went in and noticed all of Rin's belongings were now in his room. He walked over to his bed and laid Rin down gently. Tucking her in, he took one more smell of her scent before getting back up to go back outside to confront his mother who was waiting a little impatiently to give him any news that she was going to be a grandmother any time soon. Sesshomaru didn't give in an inch and instead headed towards his study which still held a mountain full of paperwork. He sighed inwardly and went to sit. "Okay! Enough of the silence! I can't stand it anymore!" Kasumi said impatiently. "So?" "So what?" "Will I be expecting grandchildren any time soon in the next four months?" Sesshomaru finally decided to give her what she wanted. "Hai, Rin is with child." Kasumi squealed in delight. "Okay just let me know when she goes into labor!" Kasumi said excitedly leaving the room. Sesshomaru sighed inwardly. Looking at the paperwork cluttering his desk he decided to get it done now instead of later.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Rin woke up alone in Sesshomaru's room when she realized when she noticed her surroundings. Looking outside it looked to be about mid afternoon. _I probably should go find Sesshomaru._ Again using her senses she followed them to his study. _He never did get done with his work. Maybe I shouldn't disturb him._ "Rin you can come in," Sesshomaru said within his study. Rin slid open the door to peer inside to find that his desk was clear, save for a few papers. _Looks like he managed to finish. _Sesshomaru was currently leaning against the window pane looking at her with a lustful gleam in his eyes. She walked over to him, swaying her hips a little more than necessary. She could tell that Sesshomaru wanted her. When she reached him, he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned in to kiss her. She went up to meet him halfway. They were both becoming eager in their kisses. Closing the curtains Sesshomaru started to undress Rin right there in his study. Being just as eager as him, she started to undress him too. Once he was completely bare to her, she wrapped her legs around his waist, which he helped her with and lowered her down on his member, making both of them groan in pleasure. Then Rin started to rock her hips. Panting Sesshomaru lowered himself to lay down on his back so Rin could ride him. "Faster Rin," Sesshomaru managed to groan out. Rin then started to go faster, rocking her hips, supporting herself on Sesshomaru's chest. Rin was quickly bringing them to the edge. Suddenly Sesshomaru flipped them so he could pound into her the rest of the way. "AAAAHHHH, AAAAHHHH!" they both yelled out their climax. If anybody heard them they didn't care.

"I love you Sesshomaru," Rin said once their heartbeats calmed down. "I love you too." With that Sesshomaru slipped out of her and stood up, his eyes never leaving hers. Rin went to sit up but laid back down quickly, she was suddenly light headed. Seeing this Sesshomaru went to her side to help her up. "All you alright Rin?" Sesshomaru concerned. "Just a little light headed," Rin responded and then her stomach growled. "Stay here, I'll get you something to eat." Getting dressed quickly he stepped out to get her some food leaving Rin to dress in silence. She opened the blinds to let the last of rays of sunshine in. Then she carefully went to a table that was not his desk and sat down. _Only four days and this pregnancy is already making a prominent appearance. _She started to absentmindedly rubbing her belly. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Sesshomaru walking back into the room until he gently nudged her. She looked up and gave him a smile of reassurance. _He's so sweet._ He sat down and put his hand over hers which was still on her belly. Then two servants came in, knocking first, carrying a tray full of food for Rin and some tea with honey on the side since it was her favorite way to drink it. The servants then left in silence. Rin started to eat immediately, being absolutely famished. Sesshomaru just sat there quietly, watching her carefully, sipping his own tea occasionally. Once Rin was finished, she went and drank some tea which ended up with her drinking the whole pot.

"Do you feel better now?" Sesshomaru asked. "Hai, much better thank you," Rin responded. "Let's go for a walk," Sesshomaru quietly suggested. Rin nodded her head liking the idea. They both walked out of the study hand in hand. They went to the northern gardens and enjoying the silence the walked to the magnolia in the center and sat underneath it. The silence was peaceful, so peaceful in fact that Rin fell asleep a few moments after she sat down next to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru noticed as soon as she relaxed into him. _Only four days and this pregnancy is already making a prominent appearance. _He thought the same thing that Rin did earlier, proving that great minds think alike. After a little while Sesshomaru got back up, picking up Rin, to head back inside. Once he made it to his quarters he laid Rin back down on the bed, undressing her from her outer kimono leaving on her inner. He undressed himself and laid down next to her, bringing up the blankets to cover them. He didn't sleep, but stayed their beside her, watching her the rest of the night.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

_one month later…_

Rin woke up in the morning alone, which was almost becoming a habit. Well this time was because Sesshomaru needed to start patrolling his borders again. He'd only been gone a week, but she missed him terribly. The only reason he delayed going anywhere was because he worried over her constantly. Once the morning sickness started he would freak, in his own way, when she couldn't keep anything down when she ate. He worried over her health and she was trying to reassure him that it was normal. It didn't quite work because along with the morning sickness was the mood swings and also for some reason her powers were getting all wonky. For example, Rin would freeze Sesshomaru when she wouldn't do anything to initiate it. She guessed because her emotions were a little out of control. But when she was able to keep some food down towards the end of the first month and her mood swings died down he let out a sigh of relief. Rin just smiled as she recollected the memories. Currently she stared at herself in the floor length mirror in the room. Once she started to keep her food down, she started to gain a little weight. She was also noticing she was starting to get a baby bump. It was slightly bigger than the week before, which made her wonder if she was having more than one. She just shook her head, got dressed and left the room to get some breakfast.

While Sesshomaru was away, he asked his mother, which surprised Rin very much, to watch over her while he was gone. So upon entering the dining room Lady Kasumi was already there eating from her plate given to her. She looked up when Rin walked and tilted her head as if contemplating something then returned to her food without saying anything. Rin sat down noticing her behavior but said nothing and waited for food to come which it came promptly. Rin felt like a starved person. She ate everything that was served. Kasumi was already finished and waited for Rin to be finished. "Walk with me," Kasumi said once Rin finished her last bite. They both got up and went to the western gardens and walked the path that was there. "So are you getting excited?" Kasumi asked as they walked. Rin automatically put her hand on her protruding belly and said, "Yes, I'm getting very excited." Kasumi smiled at her answer. "Do you know that you are having multiples?" Kasumi asked, making Rin stop in her walk. "How can you tell?" "Because for one you are bigger than normal, it's only been a month. I didn't start to show with Sesshomaru till the end of the second month. And another is I can hear more than one heartbeat not including your own." It never dawned on her to check for heartbeats this early. So she concentrated to see if Lady Kasumi was speaking true. She was finally able to pinpoint little heartbeats. _Yes, there is more than one._ She started to count. _One, two, three…, four. Oh my goodness! I count four! _

She looked up at Kasumi to confirm what she heard. Kasumi just smiled. Rin's heart was so full of happiness she thought she would burst. They both returned to their walk, Rin rubbing her belly happily, she couldn't wait to tell Sesshomaru. Then a servant came running up to them, bowing in respect once she reached them. "My Lady Rin, my Lady Kasumi, Lord Sesshomaru has returned from his patrol." "Thank you Meeko, you may go." The servant turned and left. Rin turned to return to the main house, but she didn't make it far because Sesshomaru met her halfway. He scooped her up, being careful of her belly, and kissed her full on the mouth. "I've missed you too," Rin said when they broke apart, giggling. He set her back down, then noticed his mother was watching the scene with a smile on her face. "I'll leave you two alone, you have lots to discuss," and with that she left. Sesshomaru looked down at Rin for an explanation. "Close your eyes and listen to my belly," Rin just simply said. He bent down, put his ear to her belly, and closed his eyes to concentrate on what Rin wanted him to hear. _I can hear them. Wait them? _He started counting heartbeats. _One, two, three…, four. Four pups! _His eyes shot open and looked up at Rin once he realized what he was hearing. Rin was smiling down at him. He stood up, taking her face in his hands, and kissed her sweetly. His heart was about to burst with pride. He scooped her up bridal style and headed towards the house heading to their bedroom.

Once there they made love in their happiness.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**A/N Rin and Sesshomaru are going to have their hands full won't they? R/R please and thank you.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I do not own Inuyasha**

Ch. 24

_three and a half months later…_

Rin sighed. Currently she was sitting up on a pile of pillows on her and Sesshomaru's bed. In the past three months her belly had grown considerably and the past two weeks she had been ordered to be on bed rest. Even demons were cautious when it came to pups being born early and since she is carrying four it was an even greater risk. Sesshomaru tried to be as supportive as possible, but there was only so much he could do. Right now she felt like a beached whale, in all sense of the phrase. She never could seem to get comfortable in any position. Once the pups started to move in her belly a week after they found out they were having multiples, they never seemed to want to stop, like in this moment right now. They were very active pups, she started to wonder how they would be outside the womb. She sighed again, then her breath hitched, they started to play on her bladder making want to go up to the bathroom, again. Sesshomaru looked up from his corner, he had brought his study into their bedroom. He never strayed too far from her, if he did leave it was for only a few moments. Even his regular patrols were halted for Rin's upcoming birth. He decided to have his general's to do it for him.

"Do you need to go to restroom again?" Sesshomaru asked standing up. "No, not at the moment. The pups are just playing on my bladder again." He went over to sit beside her to watch her belly move. Just having his presence near, the pups calmed down considerably, making Rin sigh with relief. Having them move almost constantly made Rin very tense, so when they calmed down, she fell immediately to sleep. He was glad to could offer her some comfort at this point in her pregnancy. It has not been easy for either of them. While she slept, Sesshomaru carefully moved to put his ear to her belly, listening their heartbeats. All of them were strong, all of them were healthy. _Two more weeks little ones. Be nice to your mother till then._ He quietly implored to them with his mind.

Knock, knock, knock! Looking up from his position he inwardly growled his irritation. Thankfully the knocking didn't disturb Rin's slumber. So he got up and went to the sliding door opening it. Upon seeing Jaken bowing to him he waited for him to speak. "My Lord, your lady mother is here to speak with you." "Very well, if she wants to speak with me send her to my quarters. I'm not going to leave Rin anytime soon." "Yes my lord." With that Jaken scampered off to find his mother. Sesshomaru then closed the door, returning to Rin's side. Surprisingly the pups had not moved since he left Rin's side. He waited patiently for a knock from his mother, she was walking down the hall towards his room.

Knock, knock, knock. She knocked quietly. "Enter." Kasumi entered the room on quiet footsteps seeing Rin resting. "You wanted to talk to me mother?" "Oh not to really talk to you, but to see how you two are doing. How is Rin?" "She is faring and coping as well as she can. The pups are very active." Kasumi nodded in understanding. Gently she sat down on the edge of the bed. "You know that inu pups are born in their true form don't you?" "Hai, we both understand this fact." "Don't you think that it would be easier to handle the rest of the pregnancy in her true form?" "Is that safe?" "Of course it's safe. I did it when I was pregnant with you and it would also be easier to birth the pups in that form also." In a way it did make sense. Being dog yokai, why wouldn't you birth like dogs. "I will suggest it to her when she wakes up." "Suggest what to me?" Rin asked yawning from her nap. Stretching as best as she could, she looked from Sesshomaru to Kasumi waiting for either of them to speak. "We were just talking about how you should be in your true form for the rest of the pregnancy and for the birth." "Is that safe?" Kasumi sighed, "Yes Rin it is, you'll stay in a smaller version of your form and it will be easier to birth them in that form since they will be in their true forms when born." Rin started to chew on her bottom lip contemplating what she said. She looked at Sesshomaru seeing if he had any input to share. He stayed stoic as he stared back leaving it to her to make the decision. _Well it does make sense and maybe in that form I can get out of this bed to walk around. _

Rin nodded with a smile on her face. With that Kasumi got up and helped Rin up into a standing position. She walked over to the middle of the room to transform. She gave one last look to Sesshomaru before her eyes turned red and a blue orb surrounded her. Next thing they knew she was in a smaller version of her true form. Sesshomaru just realized that this was the first time he's seen her in her true form. She was beautiful. Her dark fur glistened in what light that was in the room. If Sesshomaru stood up her head would be at his shoulder. Her belly though didn't seem to change at all. It was the same size as it was in her humanoid form, but she looked more comfortable this way which he was grateful. Listening to his pups heartbeats, to make sure they were okay and they were, were a little quicker than normal, but they came back down after a while. _My mother was right. _Rin went over to him and nuzzled his cheek. **Won't you join me love? **Rin asked in inu. Sesshomaru looked to his mother, silently asking her to leave, which she did with grace. Sesshomaru walked to the middle of the room just as Rin did, but instead of blue, his was pink. Now he was standing on all fours in his true form.

Rin was now laying back down on the bed on her side while she watched him transform. The first time she saw this transformation was when she met his mother for the first time, the second time right before his left arm grew back and he inherited Bakusaiga. She wasn't scared of his transformation, she was amazed by it, fascinated by it. Sesshomaru walked over to her and started to nuzzle her neck with his white muzzle. **How are you feeling? **he asked her. **More comfortable, the pups movements are more bearable. Are you getting excited to become a father? **Rin asked back. **To be perfectly honest I never saw myself as being a father. My goal in life ever since I reached adolescence was power and even more so after my own father perished. Making a family was never important to me until I met you. You've changed me in ways I never thought possible. **Sesshomaru confessed laying down beside her. **When did your feelings toward me start to change? **Rin asked, not expecting an answer, but her love surprised her. **The moment you blushed at me after your first heat cycle. I think you were thirteen then. **Sesshomaru confessed again. **Same here. I actually tried to deny my feelings for you for a while. At the time I was still human and I knew it wouldn't work between us because of your dislike of humans and half demons alike. **Rin also confessed. **Rin let me tell you something. Even though you were human, I would have mated with you anyways. You were always the exception. The day you smiled at me changed everything, turned my world upside down. When I saw you as a demon on the battle field the feeling grew stronger. I love you and I always will. **Rin was close to tears. Sesshomaru started to lick her muzzle to comfort her. **Thank you Sesshomaru. **

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

It has been two weeks and Rin was due any day now. Sesshomaru was on edge waiting for any sign that she was going into labor. During those two weeks though they received letters from Kohaku and Ai, Miroku and Sango. Ai gave birth to twin boys. They named them Akio and Arata. Kohaku was so proud. Sango was right in her guess, she had another girl and they named her Aina. Kagome was the only one at the moment beside's Rin still pregnant and from what she heard she was miserable. Inuyasha was getting the brunt of it because he didn't know how to comfort her effectively. They actually came to visit against Inuyasha's warnings that traveling while so far into her pregnancy was a bad idea, but Kagome would not hear any of it. She wanted to see Rin and she hadn't seen her since the mating ceremony. So now they were staying at the palace until Kagome gave birth. Izayoi was having a great time because somehow she convinced her great and powerful uncle to give her piggy back rides in his true form. Inuyasha was beside himself. He didn't know how to react to that, but it was a sight to behold.

Right now, even though they will never admit to being anything alike, they were both acting like their wives were ticking time bombs waiting to explode. Rin had to snap at Sesshomaru a couple of times because he was hovering constantly over her. It was rather annoying. She knew he was being protective, but this was going overboard. Inuyasha wasn't much better, even though this was his second child, it was a good chance it was a boy. They were all sitting in the western gardens taking in the last bit of sun and warmth because winter was just around the corner. Rin was still in her true form, curled around her large belly taking a light nap with Sesshomaru close by, Izayoi was on his back again. Inuyasha was sitting behind Kagome trying to relieve her back aches as best as he could.

"Mmmmm, lower Inuyasha. Ow!" Kagome clutched her belly. Rin looked up and said to Inuyasha through her mind. _Get Kagome inside, she's going into labor. _Inuyasha didn't need telling twice. He zoomed Kagome to the room they were staying in. **Sesshomaru give me Izayoi. Go make sure the midwives know about Kagome please. **Sesshomaru transformed back to his humanoid form catching Izayoi in midair making her giggle. "Stay with your aunt please, I'm going to help your father and mother right now." "Okay uncle." Izayoi ran over to Rin and nestled herself between her two front paws sitting obediently. **I'll be fine, go now.** Sesshomaru left in a flash. Truth be told Rin was in labor, but her contractions were few and far in between that she didn't want to worry him. That's when Kasumi walked up to her. **Why haven't you told my son you're in labor. **She said scolding her. **Because one they are not anywhere close together or strong enough to worry about right now and I didn't want Sesshomaru to panic at this moment in time, that's why. I love him, but he's become a little overbearing lately. **Kasumi sighed, she actually understood Rin entirely. Sesshomaru's father was the same way. **At least get back inside, the weather is starting to turn. **Rin nodded and went to pick up a sleeping Izayoi, but Kasumi beat her to it. Kasumi picked up her up gently and waited for Rin to stand up. Once she started to walk a contraction decided to hit her hard causing her to stop. **Rin are you okay? **Kasumi asked. **I'm fine, I just need to breath through this. **Once the contraction was over Rin quickly went inside and made it to her quarters before another contraction could hit. Kasumi handed Izayoi off to a servant who was nearby and went to Rin's aid until Sesshomaru could be beside her.

When she walked in Rin was panting through another contraction. **Shall I go find Sesshomaru?** Kasumi asked. **Hai, please do. **Rin managed to say once her last contraction was gone. Kasumi hurried out the door and went to find Sesshomaru. He was currently ordering servants to help Kagome, who was still in the first stages of labor. "Sesshomaru, your mate has need of you." Sesshomaru looked at her questioningly but seeing the look on her face he immediately left transforming in midstride. He made it to their quarters hearing Rin's panting breath from inside. He walked in cautiously not sure of what he would see. **Rin? **Rin was currently panting through another contraction. They were coming closer together quickly. Once it passed she managed to say **Come here please I need you beside me. **He immediately went to her side laying down beside her. Another contraction hit causing Rin to sit up. Rin was panting hard through the entirety of it. Inside of her she could feel her first pup moving along her birth canal. It still was too early to actually push but Rin was fighting the urge to. The contraction passed and Rin laid back down. Sesshomaru didn't know what to do except be there for her.

A couple hours later Rin was getting close because every time a contraction hit she would get up and walk, being restless. Then she would sit down. Sesshomaru would do this process with her. Then she would lay back down and attack the mattress trying to make it more comfortable. Then when her next contraction hit she didn't get back up but started pushing. Their first child came out into the world after two rounds of pushing. It was a boy. Rin went around and cleaned him up causing him to squeak. He had the same colorings as his father. Another contraction came making her stop, so Sesshomaru helped by finishing what she started. Panting once again through a contraction she started pushing again. Their second born came out after three rounds of pushing. It was a girl and she had her mother's coloring. The process continued until all four were born. Three whites and one brown. Three boys and one girl. Once they were born they made there way to their mother's nipples to suckle. Rin was absolutely exhausted, but absolutely proud of her work. Sesshomaru was beside himself with joy and pride. _Three boys and one girl. _**I love you Rin. **Sesshomaru said over the squeaking pups. Rin looked up with tired eyes and said, **I love you too. Would you like to go tell your mother? **

** Are you sure?** Sesshomaru wasn't sure he wanted to leave just yet. **We'll be fine. It's okay go. Besides I want to hear how Kagome faired. **Sesshomaru reluctantly nodded his head and turned to leave. He ran out the door and howled to the moon that was out, which happened to be a crescent, telling everybody in the vicinity the good news. He transformed back to his humanoid form and headed to the wing that held Inuyasha and Kagome. He rounded a corner and met his mother. "So?" "Three boys and one girl." Kasumi broke out into a big smile. "Congratulations Sesshomaru. Your father would be proud." Sesshomaru visibly stiffened at the mention of his father. Even now his father was still a sore subject to bring up. "Don't worry in a lot of ways you are not like your father, but in others you are, but I know you would never abandon your children like he did to you. Remember though that your father did love you, but in his own way." Kasumi then turned and left, leaving Sesshomaru to his thoughts. He continued on his way until he reached his destination. Outside Inuyasha was waiting for him holding a small bundle. Inuyasha turned so he could expose his son. The boy sported the silver hair, but the ears were on the side of his head instead of on top and he had single stripes like Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father. "Congratulations Inuyasha, how did your mate fare?" "Keh, thanks and actually the birth was hard for her. She bled a lot after he came out. She's resting right now, the physician said she would recover, but he also said that more children would most likely kill her." They stood in silence for a moment until Inuyasha spoke up again. "So how did Rin fare. I heard you howl your fool lungs off, so it must be good." "She fared well. She gave birth to three boys and one girl." "Nice, but like I said before your mating ceremony, I hope they act exactly like you," Inuyasha joked. Sesshomaru would have smacked him if he weren't holding a pup, so he held back. "What do you plan on naming him?" "Uh, I'm not sure, I was actually going to wait till Kagome woke up to name him." Sesshomaru nodded in understanding and turned and left Inuyasha to his son.

Once Sesshomaru turned the corner he transformed and made it back to his quarters in no time. When he entered it was quiet. Rin had fallen asleep. She was curled around their pups who were also asleep. He quietly made it over to his newly formed family quietly and laid down beside them. For the first time in his life he felt complete.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**A/N So the pups have been born. I think the next chapter will be an epilogue. What do you think? R/R**


	25. Epilogue

**I do not own Inuyasha**

Epilogue

_Five years later…_

Currently Sesshomaru and Rin were laying in bed enjoying the silence that morning until their four pups decided to wake them for the day. Rin could actually sense them coming down the hall as quietly as they could. _What are those four planning? _Rin opened her eyes to see if Sesshomaru was awake. From the speed his heart was at he was not. Then she heard the door open. Rin sat up to see eight pairs of eyes staring right back at her. She motioned for them to come, putting a finger to her lips for them to stay quiet. They came over quietly so as not to disturb their father and gathered around their mother, being careful of her belly. Rin was pregnant again, but this time it was with twins. "Mommy, can we wake up daddy now?" Daisuke asked, her first born. "Hai, but let me out of bed first before you do." Rin looked at Sesshomaru and saw that he was awake now, but was faking it. _You are as conniving as your children are Sesshomaru._ Rin then got up and went to the water closet to freshen up for the day. She heard Daisuke whisper, "One, two,-" He didn't even get to three because she started to hear squeals and laughter when Sesshomaru surprised them. "Daddy! Stop that tickles!" "You think you can sneak up on me you have another thing coming little ones!" Rin couldn't help but smile at the scene which greeted her when she walked out of the water closet. She couldn't believe it has been five years since they were born. Now in about two months she was going to give birth to two more. They named them Daisuke, Akemi, Haruki and Hiraku. They were her precious angels when they weren't causing mischief.

"Okay children, off the bed, it's time to go get some breakfast." "Yay! Breakfast!" they all squealed and ran from the room. She was about to follow when Sesshomaru pulled her back and turned her around. "I love you Rin." Rin smiled at him and gave him a chaste kiss. "I love you too." Sesshomaru quickly got dressed and followed her out the door. Following their children's scents to the dining room, they found them already seated, waiting patiently for their food. Once Sesshomaru and Rin sat down next to their children, servants came in with their meal. Daisuke sat next to his father, they were absolutely identical to each other, it was almost frightening, then there was Akemi who was his complete opposite. The only similarities between them were the crescent moon and the gold eyes. Haruki and Hiraku were identical to the tee. Unlike their older brother though they only had one stripe on each cheek making them look similar to their grandfather. They were the instigators of the bunch, but all of them were incredibly smart, learning quickly despite their age.

Once they were all done with their meal Rin suggested that they go for a walk in the garden to enjoy the day before lessons. The children happily agreed. As a family they made it over to the western gardens. It was cherry blossom season and it looked like it was snowing, but with flower petals. The children went ahead of them and started playing hide and seek. Rin went over to a bench and sat down, Sesshomaru joining her. Rin smiled at her children's game. It was a good game to test their senses with. Akemi though decided to come over and sat at her parents feet. "Mommy?" "Hai Akemi?" "How did you and daddy meet?" Rin was a little shocked to say the least. Hearing the question Akemi asked, the boys decided to come over and listen to the story too. They all looked expectantly at her. "Well, I met your father by accident. I was in the woods trying to find stuff to eat because at the time I was eight years old, alone without a family, mute and human." Her children gasped at this part. "How is that possible mommy?" Haruki asked. "That is another story for another day, but anyways I stumbled across him leaning against a tree injured. I tried to help him the best I knew how, giving him food and water which he rejected by saying 'Mind your own business girl. Your generosity is wasted. I don't eat human food.' But I kept on going back until one night I was in the village's fish reserves when they caught me and beat me." They all gasped again. Rin smiled a reassuring smile and continued. "The next day I went again, bringing what little food I could find. He says 'No thanks.' I still tried to give it to him. 'I told you I don't need anything from you.' I look down disappointed. Then he asks a question I never thought he'd ask. 'Where did you get those bruises? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.' For some reason that little inquiry made my heart soar. He turned to look at me and I smiled. 'What are you smiling about? I simply asked a question. I don't care I'm just curious.' I just kept on smiling even when I left to go back to the village." All of them just stared at her in awe. "What happened next?" "I died," Rin said simply making the children look confused. "You see children, your mother's village was attacked by wolves and your mother while trying to get to me, was caught and killed. I was actually on my way out when I smelled her blood. I got curious and followed the scent leading me to her dead body in the middle of the pathway." "Tenseiga," Daisuke simply stated. Sesshomaru nodded. "I brought your mother back from the dead using Tenseiga and she has followed me ever since." Sesshomaru then looked at Rin and leaned in for a kiss which Rin happily accepted making the children look away in embarrassment at their parents display of affection.

"Okay children time for lessons," Rin said breaking away from Sesshomaru and standing up. Sesshomaru didn't immediately start to follow. He just stared, admiring his growing family from a distance. It has been a long hard road to get where he is right now, in this moment. He would not change it for the world especially the day he met his dear Rin. "Sesshomaru you coming?" "Yeah daddy! Come on!" He quickly got up and joined them. Taking Rin's hand he walked with her and their children back to the house and to the rest of their lives together as a family.

_The End._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**A/N Well thats all folks. I hope you enjoyed my story. Every review I got was positive which was a plus. Thank you all and keep looking for a new story from me. I'm thinking of a new one. Till then, see ya!**


End file.
